Unfathomable
by PemberfieldandNetherley
Summary: Mr. Charles Bingley, lately of London, moves to Hertfordshire where he makes the acquaintance of the bewitching Miss Bennet. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, that is, as her elder sister Jane is spending the season in Town. To what lengths will Bingley's sister and friend go to separate the young lovers and how many lives will be irrevocably altered because it?
1. Rightful Property

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back with my second fan fiction. My first was a modern adaptation posted here some months ago called _One Narrow Aisle_. I am excited and nervous to post for my Regency adaptation _Unfathomable_. Please read and review everything (writing style, plot points, characterization, etc.).

**Some notes**: I borrow heavily from Jane Austen's text at times. I have often appropriated lines to other characters or lightly quoted verbatim. I also borrowed some phrasing from my fave adaptation: 1995 BBC/A&E P&P. I have kept some P&P fan fave characteristics as well: Caroline in orange, Fanny and Thomas as the Bennets' first names, etc. My characters may be OOC from the original but I try to keep them consistent in this work. Also, I know I may make some blasphemous pairings but stick with me!

**Beta**: I need a beta! I tried looking and got overwhelmed. Anyone who is interested, please PM me so we can work out the details. Looking for help with catching my hurried grammar mistakes and overarching plot (though I reserve the right to be obstinate and headstrong about the story in my head!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rightful Property**

The Bennet ladies were employed in useful labor of elegant females when the sound of a sharp rapping at the door alerted them to an impending visitor. The family's matriarch, Mrs. Bennet jumped up, inadvertently knocking her cap askew as their housekeeper Hill scurried out of the sitting room to receive the unexpected guest. The youngest Bennet, Lydia, threw to the floor her bonnet that she had been trimming. She raced her mother to the enormous bay window, each kneeling on the window seat in an attempt to discern to whom they owed the unexpected pleasure of a morning call.

The other Bennet daughters paused briefly in their pursuits, with the exception of the middle child, Mary, who continued her perusal of her favorite tome of sermons. A visitor was certainly welcome during these odd days of autumn. It had been raining more than customary and all of the daughters had felt the absence of regular outdoor amusements keenly.

"I cannot see who it is," Lydia complained. A shuffling in the hall told them that the person at the door had been admitted and Mrs Bennet dashed back to her place on the settee next to her second eldest, Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been embroidering handkerchiefs for her father, a task she was not wholly fond of but was the most skilled of her sisters and so the office fell to her. She gladly put the needle down and waited for the visitor with bright and inquisitive eyes.

"Mrs. Long," Hill announced. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of disappointment. She had hoped it to be Charlotte Lucas, her dearest friend and neighbor but alas it was the gossipy associate of her mother. Elizabeth had been dissatisfied by this pinched faced woman as long as she could remember. As a child she dreamt of snatching the horrid blue and gold traveling bonnet she wore for every visit and tossing it into the pigsty. She imagined the pursed lips stretching themselves, almost to breaking, to form a sneer at her pertness. Alas, it never came to fruition, and Elizabeth had to content herself with the fantasy of it all.

"Mrs Bennet," Mrs. Long screeched as she bustled into the room. It seemed that Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Long and their contemporaries had but one volume. "I have come to share the most wondrous news." She settled herself messily in between Elizabeth and her mother, causing the younger woman to give up her seat for one in which she would not have to share.

Mrs. Bennet eyed the other woman, trying to contain her interest. She didn't enjoy being the recipient of news as much as she enjoyed being the bearer. "Of what nature is this news?" she queried languidly, feigning disinterest. "Has Mr. Craftholm been overcharging you for fish again because that hardly qualifies as wondrous."

Mrs. Long wrinkled her nose at her friend, her features drawing themselves together tightly. Elizabeth checked her laughter in time and turned her face away. "No my dear friend, he knows much better than to trifle with me, however, I am not here to tell you about my purchases in Meryton but rather what has _transpired _in Meryton." She paused, waiting for a reaction. When one did not appear she pressed on. "It is about Netherfield Park."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes brightened slightly but her mouth remaining fixed in a small frown. The Bennet girls each leaned forward, eager to hear word about the large estate that had been uninhabited for some time. "It has been let," Mrs. Long trumpeted.

"Well I am excessively glad," Mrs. Bennet drawled, affecting boredom.

Mrs. Long frowned. "Wouldn't you like to know who has let Netherfield?" She was very displeased that her friend was not salivating at this knowledge.

Mrs. Bennet shrugged. "I suppose you must tell me and I have no objection to hearing it."

Elizabeth smiled at her mother's restraint. Oh, if only she could show that same fortitude when it was actually required. Elizabeth had lost count of the times her mother had made a spectacle of herself, both in the privacy of home and in the glare of public.

Mrs. Long grinned at her friend but too many teeth were showing and so she looked more like a lap dog in mid-snarl. "A young man has let it. A _single _young man." She allowed the information to waft down and permeate each of the listeners. The Bennet girls exchanged excited glances and even Mrs. Bennet could maintain her stony countenance no longer. Mrs. Long felt the triumph and went on, "A _single _young man of _large _fortune from the north of England," she said gleefully.

Lydia and Kitty, her youngest but one, squealed loudly and Mrs. Bennet could not contain her enthusiasm another second. "Loretta Long, are you certain?" She began to bounce up and down in her seat. "What a wonderful thing for my girls," she exclaimed. Her golden curls, dulled by age but still handsome in color bounced merrily along with her.

Mrs. Long drew up her spine to its full length and threw her head back haughtily. "Your girls? I may not have any daughters remaining to marry off but I have two nieces that may very well catch his fancy." She smoothed the folds of her dress rapidly as if smoothing her own ruffled feathers.

"Of course you do, Retta." Mrs. Bennet widened her eyes and simpered sweetly. "Prudence and Lucretia are dear, sweet girls, and I see how you'd want to throw them into this man's path." She paused, lifting an eyebrow before continuing, "Especially considering Prudence is practically on the shelf and Lucretia is ever so plain. Perhaps they will suit his fancy. Some men want a homely looking wife. No need to worry about other men coveting their bride and all of that nonsense. Duels are such messy things..." she trailed off fingering the rose sprigged fabric of her housedress.

_Mother can be quite the tiger when she desires_, Elizabeth mused, watching Mrs. Long's face turn from creamy white to a strawberry red. She disliked finding sport in her mother's behavior and Mrs. Long's discomfort, however, and spoke up to ease the other woman's feelings. "Do we know when this young man will be joining the neighborhood?" Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Long frowned at Elizabeth, suspicious of her desire to ensnare this new addition and suddenly regretful that she came. "I am not certain," she said slowly. "However, Mr. Long has assured me that he will take possession of Netherfield ere long, before Michaelmas I believe, to avoid settling in winter. His servants will be in the house by the end of next week."

"And have you met him?" Kitty asked eagerly.

Mrs. Long's lips drew up in a distasteful pucker. She had hoped to crow over meeting this young man but in truth she had lost the desire to speak of him. "Mr. Long made his acquaintance on Monday when he travelled down to meet with Mr. Morris." That was true. If she omitted her meeting it could spare some more questions and put this ill-conceived interview at an end.

"Did he have his own carriage?" Mrs. Bennet asked, raising an eyebrow at Mrs. Long's unanswered question about meeting the young man.

Mrs. Long cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Mr. Long told me Mr. Bingley came down in a chaise and four."

"Mr. Bingley," Lydia breathed, laughing. "How delightful Lydia Bingley sounds."

Mrs. Bennet laughed heartily at the wit of her favorite and Mrs. Long arose to take her leave. She did not feel any of the pleasure that she had anticipated from this meeting. In fact she was quite put out.

Mere seconds after their neighbor quit the room Mrs. Bennet rounded on her daughters and exclaimed, "Girls, we must find your father at once. He must be the first to welcome Mr. Bingley to our fine neighborhood. We cannot allow the Longs that honor." A search began for Mr. Bennet and though Elizabeth knew well where he was apt to hide she gave no hint of her superior knowledge.

They spent the better part of the afternoon searching for Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet assumed she had the upper hand by searching Mr. Bennet's bookroom from the beginning. Mr. Bennet had vacated the room, however, upon hearing the screeching voice of Mrs. Long and had made haste to the pasture separating Netherfield Park from Longbourn. Elizabeth, once she had established the guise of being a partner in said search for her father had leisurely strolled out to the east pasture. The mud was thick as she expertly stepped through the soaked ground.

"They are all searching for you, as you are well aware."

"I am," he affirmed. "And as you are well aware, that is why I am here."

Elizabeth grabbed some blooms off a tall stalk of grass. "Yes, I wouldn't give up your secret. Mama is desperate to speak with you."

Mr. Bennet quirked an eyebrow at his favorite daughter. "It is a matter of great import, I am sure."

Elizabeth nodded. "It is, sir. It is a matter of matrimonial import."

Mr. Bennet laughed quietly and turned towards the fields. "It always is. There is a common denominator in your mother's speeches. One simply has to pause to listen to the constant marital machinations. It is amazing for her capacity to plan weddings that may never come to fruition."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of the late blooming Lady of the Meadow. She loved being out in the vales near her home, hugged by the rolling hills and free from the restraints of polite society. She slunk down against a fallen tree trunk and closed her eyes.

"Dreaming of your own wedding, eh Lizzy?" her father teased.

"Papa, you know very well that I am unlikely to find someone that can withstand my caprice and more importantly, my temper. Men want silly wives and that I am proud to say, I am not."

Elizabeth's father dropped down onto the log next to his daughter, straightening his right leg painfully. "That you are not, but you'll forgive me if I include you in my appraisal of your ridiculous sisters. It makes your mother ever so upset to have _all _her daughters labeled as silly."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll agree to it but only if you make an attempt to appease Mama. She will be a bear if she does not get her way on this."

Mr. Bennet viewed his daughter with shrewd discernment. "I will acquiesce my dear, for you sake, but please know that you have robbed me of a distinct pleasure. I cannot say yet how much tax I will require of your request, nor how quickly I shall abide."

"I should expect nothing less."

Mr. Bennet smiled benevolently at his second eldest daughter. He was pleased to have someone simpatico with his odd personality. "Incidentally, to what have I agreed?"

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at her father. "I am loathe to ruin the surprise. I will allow my excellent mother reveal it to you as she wishes. I am sure you will delight in the errand she has assigned to you."

Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes and stamped his walking stick on the ground. "Well, there's no time like the present. Shall we?" He began walking back towards Longbourn and Elizabeth heaved herself off the ground, eager to witness the repartee between her parents.

"Elizabeth Bennet, have you been rolling around in the mud?" Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice assaulted her daughter's ears as she helped her father over the threshold. Mrs. Bennet's voice immediately changed to a simper at the sight of her husband entering with her second eldest. "Mr. Bennet, there you are you sly thing. We have been in a dither searching for you."

Mr. Bennet sunk down into a chair near the fire, tapping his right leg with his cane. As a young man he had injured his leg after a bad fall from a horse and it had never healed properly. The tapping was habitual and Elizabeth relished the familiarity of it. "A little dither is good for the soul," he replied cheerfully.

Mrs. Bennet gaped at her husband with an odd expression. She never quite understood the peculiar adages and dribble that escaped her spouse's lips. Undeterred she went on, "My dear Mr. Bennet have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?" She went on to relay the marvelous tale of Mr. Bingley and his chaise and four. Elizabeth observed her father's witty rebuttals with amusement but felt the sting of disappointment at her mother's comportment. Gone was the fierce tiger of earlier that morning. Before her sat a woman who cowered and cowed, equal parts pathetic and ridiculous. She was disgusted by the transformation that some women underwent being in the presence of a man.

"What a wonderful things for our four girls!" Mrs Bennet insisted shrilly.

Mr. Bennet's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. "Has some calamity fallen one of our daughters? Upon my last perusal of our family tree, and I apologize that perhaps it is my error as it has been many months since I have viewed the family bible, we have five silly daughters, not four. Have you perchance given up on poor Mary?" The middle daughter looked up briefly from her book, her eyes wide and confused.

"Of course not. How can you be so tiresome? You must know that Jane is nearly engaged."

"She is?" Mr. Bennet asked, this time with actual surprise. He looked at Elizabeth for confirmation and upon seeing her face turned back to his wife. "Mrs. Bennet?" he asked in a scolding tone. "I don't recall being asked for my consent and I think I would have heard a great deal more from you - both in volume of voice and number of words - if our daughter was nearly engaged."

Mrs. Bennet tugged at her lace cap and frowned at Mr. Bennet and her second eldest. "Well, I said _nearly_. She has been much in company of the elder son of the Earl of Matlock. A few more weeks should do the trick."

"So which of our daughters will you be foisting upon this unsuspecting gentleman?"

Mrs. Bennet bristled. "Foisting? Honestly Mr. Bennet, the way you speak makes it seem you do not want any of your daughters married. My only goal in this life is to make sure that my daughters are provided for once you are gone." Her eyes brimmed with tears and Mr. Bennet felt his heart constrict as he watched his wife shake with emotion. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at another of her mother's unsightly displays. "We are treacherously close to starving in the hedgerows, Mr. Bennet. As a father you certainly cannot deny your daughters a chance at happiness, at security. You must visit Mr. Bingley as soon as he comes."

"I certainly will not," he intoned flatly.

Mrs. Bennet sobbed loudly. "Not even for your Lizzy? You'd withhold this opportunity from Elizabeth?"

Mr. Bennet scrutinized his wife as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes with one of Elizabeth's recently embroidered handkerchiefs. He idly admired the scrolling TMB initials in black thread. "As you wish, Mrs. Bennet," he said heavily. He heaved himself out of the chair and began retreating to his bookroom.

"What an excellent father you have girls," Mrs. Bennet said loudly, through her sniffles. "I do not know how you will ever make amends for his kindness." As Mr. Bennet fully left the room Elizabeth espied the triumphant look on her mother's face, her cheeks now bone dry and her eyes free from sorrow. _The tiger is back_, she thought, more impressed than dissatisfied at the moment.

* * *

Again, my shameless request:

**Beta**: I need a beta! I tried looking and got overwhelmed. Anyone who is interested, please PM me so we can work out the details. Looking for help with catching my hurried grammar mistakes and overarching plot (though I reserve the right to be obstinate and headstrong about the story in my head!)

And my second shameless request:

Review!


	2. Still Tolerable

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who took the time to read Chapter 1 and especially to those who reviewed and PM'd me. I hope you enjoy this second chapter where E meets those gentlemen we all love. Please let me know what you think, including all conjectures and suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Still Tolerable**

The following days were spent in an attempt to garner as much information about Hertfordshire's newest eligible bachelor. Kitty and Lydia undertook twice daily trips to Meryton to visit with their Aunt Philips and keep watch over the promenade from her upper parlor window. The first day they reported that Uncle Philips had told Aunt Philips that Mr. Bingley wore a navy blue coat with brass buttons and possessed a shock of scarlet hair. The second day they learned from the milliner that his Christian name was Charles, he preferred a deep brown fabric for his hat, and he intended to take up residence with his seven sisters. On the third day a company of militia descended on the village and all thoughts of the estimable man were stolen from their heads.

Elizabeth too had been attempting to learn more of this much talked about young man. Unlike her mother and sisters she was not interested in the prospect of a marriage partner as much as the expectation of a new, and hopefully engaging, acquaintance. With Jane residing in London, conversing with people of sense was severely inhibited. Her father _occasionally _lent gravity to her daily life, countering her impertinence with his matter-of-fact assessments of their family and friends. However he was too much like his daughter, or the other way around, and they spent more time challenging each other than talking real sense. She tried to break up her days with visits to her friend but as Charlotte had recently taken over the education of her younger siblings, their visits had become more spare.

"You are acting as governess?" Elizabeth had asked at the news, wonder tingeing her voice. Lady Lucas was not infirm and the Lucases had never found the need to have someone superintend their children's education.

"Mama wants to prepare me for the future," Charlotte had said, dropping her pale blue eyes from meeting Elizabeth's own piercing green ones. Her cheeks spread in full blush as she picked up her mending basket. "I am entering my tenth season of being out in society and she thinks it prudent I train as a governess." She looked up to meet her friend's eyes. "I have to agree. I'm nearly eight and twenty, Elizabeth. I can no longer romanticize notions of my prospects."

Elizabeth's eyes bulged at the statement of her embarrassed friend. "Charlotte, you need not worry which season you are entering. You have not found anyone worthy of you yet and besides I am confident you will fall in love this year. Perhaps Mr. Bingley will be your man." Charlotte was the best woman of her acquaintance, besides her dear Jane. She was kind, loyal and though her mother deemed her plain, Elizabeth had always thought she was more a quiet beauty and greatly admired her hair: it was flaxen and straight as a pin, such a contrast to Elizabeth's own inky coils.

Charlotte dropped a torn piece of muslin into the mending basket. "Elizabeth, you hold such fanciful notions about love and marriage. I cannot do the same. I am not romantic, you know. All I desire is a good home and a husband who I can respect."

Elizabeth had scowled at Charlotte's accusation that she held fanciful notions. She firmly believed she was right in that affection should produce a marriage, not advantage or convenience. "That is well and good but what of falling in love?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. I do not see how falling in love should even be considered in the matter."

Elizabeth gaped for a moment and then closed her mouth and reached for some mending.

Mrs. Bennet badgered Mr. Bennet to fulfil his promised visit from his waking moment until he escaped into the land of dreams at night. She prodded and pushed. She wheedled and whined. Mr. Bennet entertained ideas of going back on his promise because when his head was not aching mightily from all of the din he quite enjoyed his wife's flustered state. Finally he made the contracted visit, the report of which dissolved his wife into raptures. There was, however, a shocking lack of details about the man.

"How did you find him?" she squealed.

Mr. Bennet raised a brow, "I found him in his study." Elizabeth covered her smirk with her hand and turned away.

Mrs. Bennet frowned. "You mistake my question, Mr. Bennet. Is he a pleasant man, my dear?" she applied again as her daughters listened in.

"He was not unpleasant."

Mrs. Bennet tugged at her cap, dissatisfied with the response. "Is he an attractive man?"

Mr. Bennet scowled at his wife through his spectacles. "In what sense, Mrs. Bennet?"

Mrs. Bennet screwed up her face in confusion. _What sense?_ "In aspect, of course. Does he have a pleasing countenance? Is he tall? What did he wear? Did you meet his sisters?" She looked at him with wide, pleading eyes spewing all of her questions in her eagerness.

Mr. Bennet stood and left the room without a word, leaving a flustered and frustrated wife and equally cross children. Even Elizabeth was displeased. Mrs. Bennet was forced to make a visit to their neighbor and Charlotte's mother, Lady Lucas, to glean any morsels about Mr. Bingley. Lady Lucas had the happy fortune to share that she had met Mr. Bingley, he was everything charming and that he would be at the assembly on Saturday.

Saturday could not come quickly enough for the women of Longbourn. Each dressed with care for the assembly, including Mary who put on her best plain white dress. Elizabeth was loathe to admit it but she felt some burden in this meeting. She knew that her mother had her hopes on this new neighbor and Lydia and Kitty were full young to be getting married. She feared the task would fall to her to ensnare Mr. Bingley and she could think of nothing so disagreeable. If she should happen to like him, if he was half as agreeable as Lady Lucas purported, she would very much want him as a friend; but to shoulder the expectation of matrimony to raise her family's fortunes was weighing heavily on her mind.

Jane's last letter had indicated that Lord Matlock was not as attentive as Mrs. Bennet liked to believe. Jane had met the young man at the theatre a few weeks prior and he had sought an introduction. Both Jane and their aunt Madeline had written to Elizabeth about the encounter and he seemed very pleased with her sister to the point he and his sister called upon the Gardiner family a few days later. However, Jane hinted at his reputation as a scoundrel in both of her letters. To cause Jane inquietude was certainly a feat and Elizabeth had written a strongly worded letter urging her sister to show caution and trust her instinct and heart. She did not need Jane to be a martyr and shackled to a miserable lout.

Elizabeth fastened a simple silver and black cross around her neck. She fingered the cross nervously as she assessed her appearance in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was plaited in four sections and twisted and pinned high on her head. Their maid Annabel had curled a few tendrils with a hot iron, in an attempt to tame them, and she could feel one tickling the nape of neck. She had never admired her own appearance - both the bible and Jane had been reason not to - but she was pleased with the woman who stared back at her. She gazed at her reflection in the small mirror, smoothing her pale blue gown and tugging on the ends of her gloves. Finally tiring of her own preening she pulled a face and turned to go downstairs to the waiting carriage.

The assembly was filled with lively music as the Bennet family made their way inside. Elizabeth had become more anxious on the short carriage ride to the hall in Meryton and barely raised her eyes to take in the lovely dresses of her neighbors or to admire the red coats of a few of the officers present. _Elizabeth_, she scolded herself, _who have you become? You are about to meet a new acquaintance and if all goes well, a friend._ She pinched her arm and raised her head with a bright smile. She saw Charlotte standing over to one side with an amused look on her face. Elizabeth hurried over.

"Elizabeth, it is quite a peculiar experience to see you in this state. I would almost guess you nervous," Charlotte teased. "I do believe I even saw you pinch yourself."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I confess I was entirely unprepared for this sensation."

Charlotte smiled knowingly. "I imagine your mother has high hopes for this encounter."

Elizabeth nodded. "She does. Not necessarily for me..." she trailed off as a flash of red caught her eye. The color belonged not to the coat of a militiaman but instead to the head of a very handsome young man who had just entered the assembly. The man was tall, with broad shoulders and a slender waist. He wore a royal blue coat and tan breeches with a neckcloth cavalierly tied around his neck. It appeared he had bright blue eyes, though the distance and low light made it difficult to tell. Elizabeth could not help but be mesmerized by that flaming ginger hair. "Is that...?" she gestured discreetly in the direction of the man who was now joined by two women, one petite and the other willowy.

"Mr. Bingley, yes. My father made the introduction yesterday and so I would be able to introduce you if you wish." The offer made Elizabeth's cheeks burn as crimson as the gentleman's hair. She shyly inspected Mr. Bingley who a moment later met her eyes seemingly for the same purpose. Elizabeth boldly held his eye for a moment before turning demurely back to Charlotte. She was about to decline the offer when her mother hurried over to her.

"Lizzy, he has come. Mr. Bingley has arrived." Elizabeth hushed her mother's boisterous exclamations with vigor as the man himself came over with Sir William Lucas.

"Mrs. Bennet," Sir William boomed as he approached the women, "Mr. Bingley has expressed a wish to become better acquainted with you and your daughters."

Mrs. Bennet fluttered and flattered until Elizabeth was forced to place a hand on her mother's arm to remind her of her office. She noticed Mr. Bingley's smile widen as she was introduced.

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance," he said jovially, "and if Miss Bennet isn't otherwise engaged may I have the honor of the next two dances?"

Elizabeth shook herself from the haze of bewitching hair and accepted with enthusiasm. Mr. Bingley assured her he would return to collect her for the promised dances and walked away to meet more of his new neighbors.

"Lizzy, to be so singled out," her mother crowed. "He must be half in love with you already!"

Elizabeth hushed her mother but blushed all the same. Charlotte watched her with amazement. "What has happened to my impertinent Lizzy?" she whispered as Mrs. Bennet rushed off to share her daughter's success with Mrs. Long. "I have never known Elizabeth Bennet to react in such a manner towards a man. I thought your notion about falling in love was all bluster."

Elizabeth straightened her back and shook out her skirts. "I was very much serious about falling in love, however, I have never before met a man who I could imagine fitting the ideal that my mind's eye has created."

"And Mr. Bingley is that man?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I have just met the gentleman, Charlotte," she said dismissively as she continued to track his progress across the assembly room.

Mr. Bingley collected Elizabeth as promised at the beginning of the next dance. "I understand you have travelled from the north of England, sir," Elizabeth began as they joined together. She tried not to stare at his uncommon hair or bright eyes.

"No. That is to say, yes, I am from the north, however, I travelled from my home in Town. I have not been back to the north in many months. My youngest sister, who is here with me tonight, did not find that the north agreed with her constitution." He smiled widely at his handsome partner.

"Ah yes, I have often heard that many young ladies suffer from the affliction of a preference to Town over the wilds of the country." Bingley threw his head back in merry laughter, causing a number of eyes to turn to him. Elizabeth was delighted with his unaffected good humor and felt her anxiety calming.

"Caroline would never admit to such an ailment but I do believe that yes, she suffers greatly from that particular one." His eyes twinkled as he said his next statement. "May I introduce you to her and my sister Louisa after we conclude our dance?"

"I would be delighted," Elizabeth answered. "Are your other sisters still in Town?"

Bingley looked at her quizzically. "My other sisters?"

Elizabeth laughed heartily. "I was told you have seven but your countenance tells me that was misinformation."

"Seven!" he exclaimed. "Goodness, no. I have just the two." He grinned. "What other news preceded my coming?"

Elizabeth blushed at the remembrance of her Aunt Philips' description of Mr. Bingley's red hair. That had certainly been true. "Our neighborhood attempts to get the measure of any man who enters it, even before he has set a foot on its soil. You were no exception. I, however, try to reserve judgment until I meet each person as I dearly love to study characters."

"I imagine that is a most interesting pursuit, Miss Bennet. I confess that I am much more willing to talk than to listen and make therefore, a horrible observationist. You would probably enjoy comparing your measurements with my good friend Darcy. He is a fellow content to stand back and watch what happens. He does not need to be in the fray as I do."

"Being in the fray has its advantages as well, Mr. Bingley. You have your hand in steering the course. Sometimes those that stand back and observe are left behind."

Bingley was struck by the passion in her green eyes. "Too true, though I need Darcy to help me make sense of what I have unwittingly agreed to while in that fray. That is why he travelled with me to Hertfordshire. I nearly took Netherfield sight unseen but he convinced me to visit first. He plans on showing me the finer points of estate management while he is here."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "It sounds like Mr. Darcy is a good friend to you. Is he here tonight?" she asked, looking around at the crowd assembled around the room.

Mr. Bingley looked around as well. "Over there," he exclaimed, "near my sisters Caroline and Louisa." He gestured towards the three who were in deep conversation. "I will introduce you to Darcy as well." Elizabeth's right eyebrow arched as three scowling mouths and six narrowed eyes looked her way. She instantly felt their scrutiny and scorn. One of the sisters turned her back fully on the dancing couples and she saw Mr. Darcy, a man who appeared dark in every way Mr. Bingley was light, lean towards her to continue their conversation. Elizabeth put on a sunny smile; after all she delighted in the ridiculous, and completed her dance with the handsome man.

She was introduced to Mr. Bingley's sisters Mrs. Louisa Hurst and Miss Caroline Bingley immediately following the dance. Caroline was tall and bone thin. Elizabeth could have called her figure lithe but she looked almost skeletal with sunken, pale cheeks. The fabric of her dress was an expensive orange silk, which hung unattractively off her frame and looked out of place at this more simple country dance. Louisa was plumper than her sister and had heavily rouged cheeks. Miss Bennet was informed directly that her husband would have loved to attend this gathering but was at home sleeping by the fire as he still had not recovered from the journey. Louisa then turned away, herself fatigued by the introduction.

The words they used spoke of good breeding but the expression on their faces bespoke ill manners. Caroline remarked loudly about the noise and self-importance of the people in the room, a comment that Elizabeth was unsure how the young woman could imagine would endear her to present company. It also showed an abominable sense of conceit as Caroline herself looked down her nose at anyone entering or exiting the room. _Self-importance, indeed!_ Louisa paid her little attention, parroted her sister's statements and played with her bangles.

Mr. Darcy had disappeared as Mr. Bingley lead Elizabeth over to his sisters for the introduction and so Bingley went off to find him, leaving Elizabeth to converse with Caroline and Louisa. He soon spotted him standing against a far wall, staring at the three ladies he had just left. "Darcy!" he called, startling his friend. "What are you doing here? I had hoped I would at least find you dancing."

Darcy grimaced. "I have been introduced to no one but your sisters."

At that moment Bingley observed Charlotte sitting alone watching the dancers. "Why do I not introduce you to Miss Lucas, Sir William's daughter? I cannot recall her name at the moment but I know that she is good friends with Miss Bennet, with whom I have just had the pleasure of dancing."

Darcy followed Bingley's line of sight and groaned. "Bingley I am in no humor to give consequence to young ladies slighted by other men. Though 'young' may be but half deserved. She is quite nearly on the shelf."

Neither Bingley nor Darcy saw the surprised look that crossed Charlotte's face which slowly altered into mortification. She quickly rose and strode over to her sister Maria who was standing with the youngest Bennet daughters.

Bingley ignored his reply and went on. "Well, I would still like to introduce Miss Bennet to you."

Darcy's eyes flitted over to where Louisa and Caroline swayed back and forth, their discomfort palpable with Bingley's newest paramour. "For what purpose?"

"They are your neighbors as well Darcy, as temporary as the situation may be, and I would imagine you want to get to know them. Miss Bennet is enchanting and once introduced you could have a dance partner that was not related to me."

Darcy's scowl deepened. "Enchanting? She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

Bingley's cheery countenance fell. "She isn't meant to tempt you, Darcy," he said, his voice strained. "I am already tempted and would be sorely distressed if you were as well." His face softened as he turned back to gaze upon Elizabeth. "She is the most spirited creature I have ever beheld." He paused, lost in his thoughts about Elizabeth. "I will leave you be," he said finally. Bingley avoided looking at Darcy as he walked back over to his sisters and Elizabeth.

Darcy raked his hands through his hair, momentarily chastened by his hasty words. The feeling, thankfully, passed quickly. He hated to cause injury to his friend but he spoke the truth about this country miss. She really was not extraordinary. Darcy looked over where Bingley and Miss Bennet were conversing animatedly. She was not classically beautiful; her face lacked symmetry and her dress was plain. She probably was fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly, as all of Bingley's admirers had, while trying to discern if the rumors of his worth were truth or fiction. How his friend could already be enraptured by her was beyond him. He rolled his eyes derisively and slunk back against the wall.

Elizabeth looked over at Mr. Darcy sequestering himself to the wallpaper with a haughty expression blanketing his visage. Mr. Bingley had not mentioned him again but she could tell as he rejoined her that his mood was altered. She was not entirely surprised as it was her experience that rain clouds loved to inundate a sun-filled sky. However, just as a storm passes quickly, the change in Mr. Bingley was temporary and lasted even more briefly than Mr. Darcy's contrition. Soon Elizabeth found herself growing bashful under the admiring gazes of Mr. Bingley. He left her side to dance with other ladies and she danced with other gentlemen as well but their eyes were continually drawn to each other. Elizabeth determined the evening to be a success and believed not only had she found a new friend but that she could be on the path to forming an actual attachment.

* * *

**A/N**: Did you like it? Y/N? Let me know!


	3. Reviewing the Assembly

**A/N: **Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. It seems that you all are split on your desire to have a Bingley-Elizabeth pairing or a Darcy-Elizabeth pairing. It kills me to know my direction and not share. I feel like I have a great secret that I can't yet reveal. Keep the votes and ideas coming. Merry Christmas!

**Recap**: Bingley, et al. come to Hertfordshire. Bingley meets Elizabeth Bennet and is captivated by her vivacity. Darcy insults Charlotte Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reviewing the Assembly  
**

The morning after the Meryton assembly Elizabeth hurried over to Charlotte's house to pay a call. They had routinely dissected the aspects of each ball or party for which they were both present, however, given the introduction to the charming gentleman with flaming red hair, she felt for once she did not need to roll her eyes but instead had much to discuss. Generally Jane, her mother and even her younger sisters lead these calls but today she went alone, desirous of a more private audience. She had not written Jane about the assembly as her mind was in turmoil about Mr. Bingley. She wanted to believe her interest was only in friendship but Elizabeth needed Charlotte as a compass to these new and foreign emotions. Charlotte and her sister Maria received Elizabeth with weary faces.

"I am excessively glad to find you as tired as I am," Elizabeth exclaimed as she took her seat near her friend. "Mama and my sisters were still abed as I left and I confess I have not slept so late in many months." Charlotte's chuckle seemed forced and Elizabeth was immediately at attention. "Did you enjoy the assembly?" she addressed her friend.

Maria answered before her elder sister could, "Yes, it was lovely. What an addition Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy make! They are both excessively handsome. Mr. Bingley seemed to favor you, Lizzy."

Elizabeth saw Charlotte's eyes darken at her sister's comment which stole her blossoming blush. "I believe Mr. Bingley was very well pleased with all of his neighbors, present company included."

"Oh yes," Charlotte spoke up. "He was very kind to dance with me, even though I had been slighted by other men."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned back to Maria. "Maria, would you be so kind as to fetch that sheet music you talked of with Mary last night? She will be angry if I do not bring it back with me." Maria rose dutifully and exited the room. Elizabeth leaned over and grasped her friend's hands. "Charlotte?" she asked. "What has happened?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nothing of consequence." She turned away from Elizabeth as a tear escaped her eye. She stared hard at the birds which graced the wallpaper in that room, the wings of some melting into the beaks of others. Charlotte did not want her friend to see her sorrow at something so out of her control and so... true. She suspected her fearless friend would see her as weak-hearted and she did not want to add shame to the litany of negative emotions already invading her being.

Resolve was not something that came naturally to Charlotte Lucas, however, and she was ill-prepared to stand up to her friend. Elizabeth pressed Charlotte, gently at first and then with more vigor, until finally the truth broke through. Charlotte slowly retold the story of Mr. Darcy injuring her pride. She had envisioned describing the offense with great animation and little concern, but in truth the sting was greater than she had realized and she numbly relayed the facts. Elizabeth was thoroughly outraged at his behavior. Though they had not properly met she was disposed to think well of him being Mr. Bingley's friend. She now found herself at liberty to think ill of Mr. Darcy for his terrible slander of her own dearest friend. _What a hateful man! _

Charlotte felt vindicated by her friend's protestations against Mr. Darcy but could not add her own. Her mother had been preparing her for this very thing -spinsterhood- and the gentleman's opinion was merely painful as he reminded her of what was not to be. Perhaps it was worse that he was a handsome and rich single man. She hated to admit that she had felt an attraction to Mr. Darcy when she saw him stalk into the assembly room a few moments after Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley had begun their dance. He was a very tall man, which pleased her greatly as she was of a height that rejected a good many men of a more diminutive stature as potential suitors. He wore a dark moss green coat and creamy satin breeches and looked five times as formal as any other man in the room, but then again so did the rest of his party. Mr. Darcy's dark hair was slightly unruly, which she found strange for such a man; she had assumed him to be fastidious in every aspect. However she soon observed him raking his hands through his hair several times, accompanied by a snarl gracing his visage. _His character would not suit me_, she thought idly. _He needs someone lively to bring him out of his doldrums and I'm too reserved. I need someone lively as well_. She had blushed at her own musings, pleased that she had a modicum of romantic notion about her.

Perhaps it was this very musing that was the crux of her pain. Elizabeth was the most lively person she knew. She would be a perfect foil to Mr. Darcy's dour personality. Elizabeth, who had already secured the notice of the only _lively _handsome, rich, and single man in the neighborhood. Why was it that Elizabeth should get the benefit of being well-suited for one rich man and the object of attraction for another? Charlotte felt an unfamiliar sensation overtake her as she watched her friend exit the room: jealousy.

Elizabeth felt that Charlotte had been more injured by Mr. Darcy than she let on. By the end of their conversation she was barely speaking and would stare off at that atrocious wallpaper with the poorly drawn birds. Elizabeth had hoped to discuss Charles Bingley in length with her friend but though she attempted to rekindle the subject with Charlotte after Maria had returned with the sheet music, Charlotte had stayed resolutely uninterested. Elizabeth was a little disconcerted at her friend's lack of interest in their new acquaintance and returned home to a more welcoming analysis of the evening.

Mrs. Bennet could not have been more pleased with the assembly. She related in minute detail the grandeur (and potential expense) of each costume of the newcomers. She was charmed by the manners of Mr. Bingley's sisters and went on about them at length. This was one part of the retrospect in which Elizabeth could not participate. She disagreed vehemently with her mother's assessment of the women and found them abominably rude. Most surprisingly Mrs. Bennet praised Elizabeth highly, which caused even Mr. Bennet to take notice of the conversation.

"You were well pleased with Mr. Bingley then, Lizzy?" her father asked, a more serious note tainting his light-hearted timber. He had called on Mr. Bingley once Mrs. Bennet employed Elizabeth's name in her petition but he hadn't thought Lizzy might like the man. He seemed an agreeable man to be sure, but Mr. Bennet was uncertain he could handle the high spirits and as Elizabeth herself had said, his daughter's caprice and temper. Elizabeth needed a man of steady character and one she could respect. Kindness without intellect was a failing indeed for Mr. Bennet. He didn't think Mr. Bingley a stupid person, he had not known him long enough to make that proclamation, but he had not impressed Mr. Bennet with his wit or knowledge of philosophers and world events.

"I was, sir," Elizabeth said demurely. She was not quite sure how she felt about the young man, exactly. She did know that she enjoyed the evening and she now enjoyed talking about him immensely and did not feel embarrassment with her father present. That surely was a good sign, was it not? At the assembly he was so cheerful and pleased by everyone and everything. Elizabeth remembered with pleasure his anger that the ball had closed so early and the glance he gave her when promising to hold one in due time at Netherfield.

Mr. Bennet watched his daughter for a moment as she was caught in her reverie and then retired to his bookroom. Mrs. Bennet regained command of the room with her next statement, "We shall call on the ladies of Netherfield in two days time. Elizabeth, I would like to see you in my room to discuss your wardrobe." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but then dutifully followed her mother upstairs. Perhaps it would not hurt to look her best for Mr. Bingley.

Elizabeth was exhausted after speaking with her mother at length about dresses and hair. She wanted to send off a few lines about Mr. Bingley to Jane and so finally sat down to do just that. As she prepared what to write she was struck shy by putting descriptions of Mr. Bingley on paper. How would she describe him? Could she do justice to his person? Would Jane approve? Elizabeth nodded to herself. Yes, Jane would certainly approve of such an amiable gentleman. A thought kept nagging at her brain that she had just met Mr. Bingley and perhaps she ought to be a bit more guarded in her praise of him. After all, what could one encounter really tell you about someone? _First impressions are important, however_, the other side of her brain argued.

_My dearest Jane,_

_To my delight we have new acquaintances in the neighborhood. A young man and his sisters have taken possession of Netherfield Park. Upon my first, and I daresay very astute, impression, the sisters are a disagreeable lot, consumed with their own interests which I am not sorry to say will likely not include me. The young man is amiable, finds humor in much, though not at the expense of others, and laughs freely. I am desirous to continue the acquaintance and will hopefully write again soon with news of our friendship._

_Yours, Lizzy_

She reread her letter, aware that she had not described the assembly, her dances with Mr. Bingley nor any specific events of the prior evening. She told herself that once she spent some more time with Mr. Bingley she might describe his person in more detail to her dear sister.

The Netherfield party was also participating in a review of the Meryton assembly, however, much of the talk was not of pleasure but of disapproval. "Brother, you cannot be serious," Caroline exclaimed.

"I am," Charles replied cheerily as he dished some food onto his plate from the sideboard. Darcy lowered his newspaper an inch to assess his friend. "I have never met with prettier girls or more pleasant people in my life." Darcy raised the paper again, frustrated by his friend's ability to be so easily impressed.

"Pretty girls?" Caroline cried. "Certainly not. They were, the lot of them, coarse and unrefined." Immediately following this statement she looked directly at Darcy, who was sitting next to her, and took a dainty bite of her scone to demonstrate her refinement. Once she had his attention she abruptly changed course, licking the crumbs off of her upper lip in a slow, lascivious movement.

Darcy fought the urge to laugh at the absurdity of her actions immediately following words meant to chastise the vulgarities of others. He knew Caroline Bingley meant to throw herself into the path of rich men and currently the man at hand was himself.

"Miss Bennet was very pretty," Bingley said timidly.

"Charles," Caroline interjected, spraying a few crumbs across the table in her hurry to speak, "you are mistaken. I know that we heard much talk about Miss Eliza Bennet's beauty but it was all overstatement. She is horribly plain. Her dress was atrocious. That color of blue is no longer in fashion and the gown had been mended several times. I myself could spot the places it had been pieced and I do no mending, as you know." She stared meaningfully at Darcy to make sure he did not mistake her for a laundress.

"She is much too forceful in her opinions," Louisa chimed in. "I heard her express herself most vigorously to Colonel Forster though I understand it was their first meeting."

Bingley's eyebrows knit in concern. He took a few bites of food and sat silently at the table. The sisters looked at each other across the table, joy sprinkled over their faces. "I wish you had met her, Darcy. You know how I trust your opinion."

"She sounds unsuitable," Darcy said dismissively from behind his paper. Caroline and Louisa nodded vigorously. "I suspect she is a simple-minded country girl without name or connections. She was probably overcome by a gentleman of worth entering her neighborhood and will be pressured to land you."

"She's a gentleman's daughter, Darcy. You were introduced to her father, as was I. If anything, I should be pressured to land her."

Darcy vaguely recalled being present during a caller Bingley had received from a local gentleman farmer. He had said the most odd thing about Napoleon and his tactics after speaking of his family. Now that Darcy thought more of it he was struck that Mr. Bennet could have been speaking of his wife. He narrowed his eyes in ire. A mother that is compared to Napoleon certainly could breed a duplicitous daughter. "So she is the daughter of a gentleman. Who is her mother? That was not a gently bred woman, I can assure you. And what of her aunts and uncles?"

"I do not care a jot who her relatives are if she is agreeable," Bingley said weakly.

Darcy rose suddenly and folded his paper. "A gentleman would," he said savagely and exited the room.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, happy holidays! Send me your comments and conjectures.


	4. Miss Lizzy w Darcy in the Conservatory

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all that reviewed with your conjectures (and hopes) for the future love matches. It gives me so much pleasure to read your thoughts and yet I do not want to let any of you down. Alas, some will not get their wish. I also appreciate all you followers out there. This is great fun for me and I'm glad you take the time to read.

**Recap**: The Meryton assembly is discussed at Lucas Lodge, Longbourn and Netherfield.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Miss Bennet with Mr. Darcy in the Conservatory**

The Bennet women called on the ladies of Netherfield as Mrs. Bennet had promised. The visit was perfunctory and neither Mrs. Hurst, nor Miss Bingley, offered any invitation to stay on for tea or other refreshment. Mrs. Bennet was about to feel the full force of the insult when the gentlemen joined the room as the Bennets were rising to take their leave.

"Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, greatly relieved. Her purpose would be realized at last!

Mr. Bingley looked only at Elizabeth as he crossed over towards the ladies, stopping suddenly and bowing as they returned his polite gesture with a curtsy. He was wearing a hunting costume and looked dashing in his tall hat and matching brown coat. Elizabeth felt her breath catch as the gentleman stared at her for a moment before speaking. He removed his hat as he bowed and said, "Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet. I am very glad to see you here today. You must stay and take luncheon with us. Caroline had a marvelous idea to serve the meal in the conservatory as it is so unseasonably warm."

Caroline's face fell momentarily but she quickly schooled her features into what she hoped was a welcoming smile. She had expected to impress her brother's friend with the meal in the conservatory as was currently en vogue in Town and had not intended to share it with anyone, let alone country nobodies. "Oh yes, of course. Do stay. I am sure it will be no trouble at all for Cook to provide for five more bodies." She stalked out of the room mumbling to herself. How dare her brother treat her in this infamous manner! If she were not a lady she would certainly have intervened and refused to comply with this ridiculous offer. At least she was able to show Mr. Darcy her extraordinary grace under pressure. She was pleased to see that outwardly he looked just as discontented as she.

Mrs. Bennet rapturously accepted the offer and settled herself back down to wait for luncheon. Her daughters did the same and Elizabeth found herself in the company of both Mr. Bingley and his friend.

"Miss Bennet," he said jovially, an enormous grin overtaking his countenance, "may I introduce my good friend Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire."

Elizabeth curtsied in response assessing Mr. Bingley's friend. He was wearing a corresponding hunting costume but his jacket was a deeper reddish brown and he had not removed his hat. "So, we finally meet, do we?" She had intended to be civil to Bingley's friend and bandy about the usual pleasantries; however, as she glanced at him and saw the ice in his eyes and recalled his hurtful words about Charlotte, she could not.

He started at her impertinence. Darcy had expected her to fawn over him and state that it was an immense pleasure to meet him. She should have tugged anxiously on her cream-colored dress or grabbed for a lace handkerchief to stem her frayed emotions. She did none of that. Unsure of what to do he removed his hat, bowed quickly and moved away to stare out the window.

Bingley blushed for his friend and Elizabeth felt guilt creeping up on her. "I suppose Mr. Darcy and I will have a better chance to get acquainted at lunch." Mr. Bingley brightened and nodded. "Did you both come from Meryton?" Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth conversed animatedly for some time until Miss Bingley came back into the room with a forced smiled upon her face.

"If you all will accompany me into the conservatory," she announced solemnly. Elizabeth would have laughed at the seriousness of her tone and mien had not Mr. Bingley brightened considerably. She had hoped to share with him the absurdity of the moment but came up lacking, Mr. Bingley seeming to only be pleased with his sister's announcement. She glanced quickly around the room and was disappointed that everyone seemed ready to adjourn to the conservatory and no one could share in her mirth. _How I wish Papa was here so I could have a companion_. She dutifully rose as well and caught Mr. Darcy's eye in doing so. She thought she could detect a twinkle of amusement but just as quickly the sentiment was recognized it was erased by a cold, rude glare. She in turn felt her own features contort into slanting, distrustful eyebrows, darkened, hating eyes and a disapproving frown. Two enemies eyed each other, both radiating animosity.

Mr. Darcy allowed his friend to escort Miss Bennet to the conservatory. He had noticed Miss Bingley tarrying around the doorway and was relieved when her brother offered his other arm to her as he and Miss Bennet passed by. _Who is this girl?_ he thought angrily. He was wrong with his first assumption that she was like the predatory ladies of the _ton_. He had originally thought them to be the cunning of their sex with their brainless pandering to the gentleman's opinions but now the obstinate country chit was demanding an opportunity to claim the title. It would be necessary to learn more of her and watch her very closely.

The conservatory was uncomfortably warm and the air still and heavy as Elizabeth, Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley entered. She looked quickly at her companions and was relieved to see Mr. Bingley's brows raise in apparent confusion. The smell of putrid roses and fertile earth also assaulted their senses and Elizabeth was surprised to see that Miss Bingley had made no attempt to cover or disguise the dying greenery.

"Mr. Markson assures me that the roses are on their way back to perfect health," Miss Bingley drawled as the rest of the party joined them. "They had been neglected for so long and when I found this room I originally asked for them to be ripped out entirely. They were a gift from King George, however, to the previous tenant and I could not bear to remove a royal bequest." She looked at Darcy meaningfully as he slunk into the room an odd expression gracing his face.

The food had been laid out for them on a long wooden table with wrought iron chairs surrounding two smaller round tables. Each guest tried to sniff the food to ward off the pungent odor of dying greenery. Elizabeth waited politely for Miss Bingley to indicate their seats. She had hoped to be placed next to Mr. Bingley, of course, but Miss Bingley took to arranging the Bennet ladies at one table and the Netherfield party at the other.

"Caroline," her brother interjected. "I would love to speak more with our new neighbors and I am sure that Mrs. Bennet has much to share with you about the goings on in Meryton, what shops to visit and so on." He ushered Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest over to sit with Louisa and Caroline and he and Darcy took a seat with Elizabeth and Mary.

"What an _unusual _location for a meal," Darcy muttered darkly as the servants began walking around with cold meats and cheeses to offer the guests. Elizabeth stifled her smile as Bingley began describing the wonders of Netherfield and how he had not even known there was a conservatory on the property. Elizabeth pinched her arm in a reminder that Mr. Darcy could not be found humorous even though she agreed wholeheartedly as she listened to Mr. Bingley's cheerful assessment of his property.

Caroline must have been straining to hear the conversation at their table and must have also possessed an uncanny ability to ignore Mrs. Bennet, because as soon as her brother finished speaking she inserted her own thoughts. "I was delighted to discover this room, Charles, as it is quite required in Town to have luncheon in the conservatory. The most fashionable houses have made a second conservatory just for entertaining guests. I must insist you begin improvements to your townhome as soon as we return."

"Yet another reason to avoid Town," Darcy grumbled to no one but himself. Elizabeth cocked her head curiously at him, more interested in her dining companion than ever before. He pushed around his meats and cheeses with his fork, staring at his plate, seemingly lost in thought. Bingley was still in conversation with his sisters, as both had joined into the conversation to avoid speaking with the Bennets, about the impossibility of constructing one or two conservatories in Town. She looked to her sister Mary who was nibbling a buttered roll heavily and was looking at the decaying vines and shrubbery, steadfastly withdrawing from inclusion in any of the conversations.

"You do not care for Town, sir?" she asked boldly, hoping to elicit some fiery remark from him. This luncheon needed some spark.

Darcy eyed her carefully. "Town certainly has its pleasures, Miss Bennet, especially when compared to the society one finds in the country."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "I suppose that to be a slight to the company you have encountered thus far, sir. I will not be insulted, however, as this is our first meeting and I have been told that I improve on further acquaintance."

Darcy quirked an eyebrow at her continued impertinence and stifled his amused smile. "I imagine that, given the chance, many would be able to overcome the first impression they give, whether good or bad. I unfortunately do not pretend to give anyone that opportunity. My good opinion once lost is lost forever."

"That is just what I would have thought of you, sir," she said sardonically, returning to her cold meats with relish.

Darcy frowned, feeling like he had been denied a special treat. Why did she not continue to challenge his words? He too attacked his meal with energy, his face positively glacial.

Elizabeth felt her victory and went back to studying the curmudgeon across from her. She had heard from her mother that Mr. Darcy was wealthy, even more so than Mr. Bingley, and that made him an object of prey... to her mother. However, the insult to Charlotte could not be forgotten and she would make sure that her mother soon forgot that Mr. Darcy was also a single, wealthy young man. She shuddered to think of poor Jane being thrown into his path. His frown would eat her smile alive! She chuckled softly which brought Mr. Darcy's eyes up from his plate and locked onto her own. For an instant she saw softness and vulnerability in his dark eyes but that humanistic quality was soon replaced by a beastly stare. _How good he is at masking emotions_, she speculated as she stared back, one eyebrow raised in challenge. He gave up first and contemplated his meal once more.

"Miss Bennet," Bingley began, turning his attention again back to their table, "I understand that we are experiencing quite unusual weather for Hertfordshire. Is that so?"

Elizabeth was disappointed to be observing the conventions of conversation that she detested but he was an agreeable man and so she supposed she ought to make attempts at civility. Perhaps after a few meetings they could have a more spirited conversation. If she was to abide by convention it could not hurt to spice things up a bit. "Oh yes, we have had quite the mixture of sun and rain. Today the heavens are smiling upon us with warmth but not six days ago the skies drench'd our steeples and drown'd the cocks." She looked up at Mr. Bingley expecting a hearty guffaw or even a small glimmer of recognition at her reference. He smiled blithely down at her as if waiting for her to continue. She blushed and forged ahead. "The mud keeps forming and then drying up into great chasms and craters to trip up both man and beast."

Bingley nodded rapidly. "My horse was not at all satisfied with the roads. And Caroline..." He snuck a glance at his sister. "Well she had a few things to say about it as well."

"Poor roads are not unusual for a country town," Darcy observed, suddenly entering the conversation. He had intended to watch and not speak - that is where his comfort lie - but her reference to _King Lear_ incited him. A country chit with an education. She truly was employing all of the paltry arts she possessed. Her efforts were misplaced, however, as thankfully Charles could not keep a work of literature in his head. Not that he had any desire to do so in the first place.

"No, they are not," Elizabeth agreed forcefully, "and neither are conversations about the weather." She softened her words with a brilliant smile and turned slightly away from him to more fully face Mr. Bingley.

This quieted Darcy and Bingley felt at liberty to continue his conversation with Miss Bennet. He felt all the pleasure of a pleasant few minutes conversation with a beautiful woman. That he did not quite understand the words that she used was not a paramount concern. He only hoped that she was not offended by his family or friend.

This fear came chiefly from Caroline's inability to keep herself under good regulation at all times. She had made herself most unwelcome at some of the moderately fashionable houses in London - she could not begin to gain admission to the more fashionable that she admired so greatly. Caroline enjoyed speaking her mind, not that she was a woman of information, merely a woman of strong opinions about others. Charles actually took Netherfield to avoid a particularly nasty scandal where his sister had unknowingly insulted a member of the peerage at a small dinner party. Caroline had accused him of falsely portraying a peer of the realm. Darcy had been their means of being present that night and Bingley felt the embarrassment for both himself and his friend.

The awkward luncheon soon came to an end and the Bennets were escorted to the door by Miss Bingley herself who could not wait to end this horrible event. She gleefully wished them well and then stormed off to her bedroom, unwilling to hear the raptures her brother was certainly spouting at this very moment. Her strategy for showing Darcy that she was in the mode and could fit easily into the role of Mrs. Darcy was ruined by that hussy Elizabeth Bennet and her vile family. Well, if she had been unable to impress Mr. Darcy with her ability to host a party she would surely impress him with her ability to dispose of this insupportable woman.

* * *

**A/N**: What did you think about lunch in the conservatory? Has Caroline convinced you to build one of your own?


	5. A Party at Lucas Lodge

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with me and a big XOXO to my reviewers! I'm sorry I haven't written to each of you expressing my thanks or discussing the finer points of your suggestions and conjectures. I will say that I am definitely inspired by what you all want to or [maybe even] _fear_ will happen.

**Recap**: Elizabeth and her mother and sisters visit Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst at Netherfield; they receive an invitation from Mr. Bingley to stay on for lunch in the conservatory; Elizabeth finally speaks to Darcy (or is it vice versa?)

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Party at Lucas Lodge**

Elizabeth spent some time the next day reflecting on her unexpected meal with Mr. Bingley and his sisters. Her opinion of him was as high as ever. It was true she had experienced disappointment when he spoke of mundane things such as the weather but the enjoyment she felt in contradicting Mr. Darcy, as well as Mr. Bingley's continued attentions eclipsed her displeasure. He was very solicitous to her throughout the disastrous luncheon, his attention claimed by his sisters only the one time about the conservatory in Town. She chuckled to herself, recalling his prodigious interest in her comfort in that stifling room. He had gone so far as to offer to fetch her a fan from his sister's room to better circulate the air around her. She had assured him that she was not so uncomfortable as to require one and thanked him.

What a striking contrast Mr. Bingley was to his friend! Elizabeth was perplexed as to Mr. Bingley's affinity for the man. Mr. Darcy's comport demonstrated his disgust for the company around him. Proper manners would have dictated he be kind, or at the very least civil, to the guests in his friend's home. Elizabeth knew it was ungenerous but she hoped he would soon vacate the neighborhood he so obviously detested.

Charlotte came upon her as she was walking along the lane, letting her thoughts about a certain redheaded gentleman wander. "Good morning Elizabeth," she said, a mite formal for her good friend's taste.

"Charlotte," Elizabeth returned tenderly, grasping her hands. "I am very glad to see you." She would have liked to relate her time in Netherfield's conservatory to her friend but as she searched Charlotte's eyes, she became desperate to find the cause of her continued distress. "Are you well?"

Charlotte struggled to return Elizabeth's genuine smile and delivered the message she was sent to give. "My father is to have a party in two days' time. He would like to invite you and your family to join us." She gently freed her hands from her friend's and began walking towards Longbourn.

Elizabeth noticed the gesture and was momentarily stung but took Charlotte's continued company as a good sign. "Is there an occasion we are celebrating?" she asked with mock innocence. It was Charlotte's birthday in about a se'nnight and Elizabeth hoped they were to gather for that purpose.

"My father would like to properly welcome the Bingleys and Mr. Darcy to the neighborhood," she explained, embarrassed that Elizabeth had seemingly remembered a birthday she herself would love to forget. Charlotte further colored seeing the change this news brought to her friend's face. Elizabeth brightened considerably, her face radiating happiness, hope and if she had to guess, a little bit of bashfulness. This was perhaps worse than the recognition of her birthday. To be so replaced in her friend's esteem was a blow in of itself but to be replaced by a potential marriage partner, something she would never know... Charlotte closed her eyes in pain. She quickly took a leaf from Elizabeth's book and pinched her arm to keep her head. She smiled sweetly at her friend, suddenly recalled she was due at another's home and bid her farewell.

Elizabeth continued walking alone, contemplating Charlotte's odd behavior. She had been troubled by Mr. Darcy's comments but could they have had this lasting of an effect? The two of them had always laughed off the foibles and idiosyncrasies of others, including misplaced insults such as these. Elizabeth had difficulty making sense of it all and turned her thoughts back to the agreeable Mr. Bingley.

The party at Lucas Lodge soon came and Elizabeth was filled with an anxiety she had not previously known. Her mother flitted about her, ensuring that Annabel gave her extra attention. She desperately missed her sister. Jane could somehow deflect their mother's attentions or receive them with good grace. The Bennets arrived at Lucas Lodge a full half hour early, as was never known in the neighborhood and they were forced to sit idly until the other guests arrived.

Elizabeth was first aware of Mr. Bingley's presence by a loud screeching immediately outside of the parlor and profuse apologies from the man himself. Evidently Mr. Bingley had trod on Miss Bingley's frock in his excitement to be announced to the room and Caroline and been pitched backward by his eager steps. A short silence ensued and then Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Darcy were announced to the room.

Sir William Lucas rushed to greet the party and Elizabeth couldn't help but meet Mr. Bingley's waiting eyes. She blushed and looked away, pinching her arm to regain composure. She looked from side to side, hoping to find an ally in Charlotte or her sisters but no one was about. Mr. Bingley quickly approached and to her immense disappointment, Mr. Darcy trailed behind him.

She rose and curtsied, greeting him with a cheerful, "Mr. Bingley." She did not desire to greet his friend but did not wish to injure Mr. Bingley and so said just as cheerfully, though with a glint in her eye that clearly bespoke malice, "Mr. Darcy. What a pleasure to see you again."

Both men bowed gracefully and they each sat down, Mr. Bingley in the chair nearest Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy on his other side. "Miss Bennet, I had hoped to call upon Longbourn but Darcy has kept me busy with business at Netherfield. I had such a wonderful time with you and your family when you visited Netherfield. I do not think I can recall a happier time since I have been in the country. I trust you," he paused briefly, "and your family enjoyed it as well." He smiled broadly and went on as she nodded in agreement, "Splendid, wonderful. I hope everyone has been well since I have seen you last."

She was amused to see Mr. Darcy raise his eyes in annoyance at Mr. Bingley's hurried, meandering speech. Elizabeth thought it was charming. "Thank you, sir, yes, my family is very well. There has been some excitement as we are to have a visitor in a few days' time."

"Is that so?" Mr. Bingley replied.

"Yes, our cousin, a Mr. Collins will be staying with us soon. My father wanted to keep this a secret from us, only revealing his visit on the morning of his arrival but my mother found the letter and spoiled his fun."

Darcy could not resist interjecting, "Your father finds sport in deceiving your mother and sisters?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered forcefully looking away from Mr. Bingley, "he does, but I have always supposed it to be not in malice but to remind us of our humanity, of our insignificance. We are not godlike; not omniscient, not above reproach and perhaps occasionally need a reminder of our folly." She watched him keenly. She noticed he would not meet her eye. "Also, both he and I love a good laugh." She noticed Mr. Darcy's lips twitch ever-so-slightly and turned her attention back to Mr. Bingley. "I suspect I get my good humor from my father."

Mr. Bingley had been attempting to keep pace with the conversation. "I bet you do, Miss Bennet. You have such good humor; I have never seen its equal."

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy agreed. "Miss Bennet's wit and vivacity are to be admired. It is amusing to be in the role of the jester. Of the recipients, I am doubtful. Miss Bennet?"

"You will not provoke me, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, her eyes alight. "I am quite the recipient with my father, I assure you." She lowered her eyelashes playfully. "And if I am not mistaken, I am quite on the receiving end of your japery."

"I rarely jest, Miss Bennet, and so you must be mistaken." He noticed the color of her eyes for the first time. _Green, like Georgiana's_, he thought. _And my mother's..._ He shook himself._ But ever so plain and unremarkable._

"I must be, sir," she conceded bitingly, her eyes dancing as she appraised him. Mr. Darcy rose suddenly and joined Sir William near the pianoforte. Mary was plunking out a dirge and Lydia was begging her for a more lively tune.

Mr. Bingley looked at Elizabeth in astonishment. He was not affronted by her behavior, but entranced. He longed to say something equally as profound or amusing but his mind was filled with clouds and cotton. "Have you been enjoying the weather, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise. Would it always be the weather? She was not sure she could withstand many years of conversation about the weather. "I have sir," she answered. She told him about her love for country rambles, trying to discern if he enjoyed them as well. At the end of ten minutes conversation she still had not discovered if he enjoyed to walk about or preferred to ride - he professed much love for both and proclaimed each his favorite - and so excused herself, mildly disheartened, to talk with Charlotte.

"Miss Bennet," Sir William called as she crossed the room to speak with his daughter. "I was just trying to induce Mr. Darcy here to dance. Perhaps he has not been matched with the proper partner. Certainly Darcy you could not object to dancing if you were given such a partner as Miss Bennet." Sir William reached for her hand to unite her with Mr. Darcy who was looking quite uncomfortable.

"Sir William, I am crossing the room to share confidences with your fair daughter." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in challenge to Mr. Darcy. "Charlotte is my dearest friend and ever so lovely and amiable. She will make a worthy gentleman a delightful wife." She stared at Mr. Darcy for a moment who was utterly perplexed by this outburst. Sir William cleared his throat nervously, prompting Elizabeth to continue seriously, "Please do not suppose I moved this way in order to beg for a dance partner."

Darcy was utterly thrown. _Who is this jezebel?_ Every time he righted himself the boat rocked again under her command. She was not brazen in her attentions to Bingley, as some women had been, but she certainly did not heed propriety when speaking. What to do with this? He coughed, sure he should say something as Sir William looked unsettled as well. "I would be happy to dance with Miss Bennet," he said mock-gallantly.

She frowned at him, her eyes accusing him of the disservice he was doing to them both. "I do not intend to dance. Beg you would excuse me." She curtsied quickly and rushed over to Charlotte. "I have run the gauntlet to see you my dear friend."

Charlotte was looking downcast. "I see the young men have been giving chase. How dreadful."

This comment would not have been out of place had it been said with sarcasm but Charlotte's voice was tinged with melancholy and her friend's heart seized at her words. "Charlotte," Elizabeth cried. "Please tell me what I can do for you."

Charlotte looked down upon her friend, not ready to confess her sins. "I am well, Lizzy, just a little out of spirits. Forgive me." A lusty cry caught their attention and Elizabeth was dismayed to see her sister Lydia dancing around with a group of militiamen while Kitty watched, attempting to join in. Her mother was talking animatedly with Lady Lucas and alternately pointing at Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley who was in conversation with Sir William. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

"If only a great chasm could swallow me up," she said wistfully, a smile playing about her lips.

Charlotte observed the scene. "Take me with you?" she asked shyly.

Elizabeth embraced her friend in relief. This was her Charlotte reaching out to her. "Gladly," she replied.

Darcy watched as Miss Bennet conversed with Miss Lucas. He was puzzled at how he should go about this extraction. In the past he had simply steered Bingley away from the offending lady. In London it was not such a challenge. Perhaps they turned down an invitation to a party _she _would be at or he would voice his disapproval and Bingley would abandon all thoughts of the unsuitable woman. Those ploys did not work in a small country hamlet like this. With little company that was suitable for their society it was necessary to cross her path. Darcy's hints at her defects had made no noticeable impact as Bingley continually spoke of her and had sought her out immediately this evening.

On more than one occasion, Darcy's keen eye observed Miss Lucas frowning at her friend Miss Bennet. He had first noticed it when he had risen to converse with Sir William and Bingley and Miss Elizabeth remained chatting together. He again saw Miss Lucas look at her friend with displeasure while the two were conversing. Perhaps Miss Lucas was not happy with her friend either. Darcy began walking over to her, an idea forming like an approaching storm: chaotic and unlikely to leave many happy.

"Miss Lucas," he said brusquely as he approached. The young woman was obviously surprised by his address and blushed profusely while ducking her head and curtseying. They stood a moment, each looking at the other in confusion. Darcy had not yet discovered what he intended to say. He needed to learn more about Miss Bennet and how he might separate her from his friend. But how could he get at that information? "Thank you for inviting us to your home," he said weakly, supremely unsure of himself.

Charlotte was astonished that Mr. Darcy had approached her and even more that he was speaking to her. She felt that she should be affronted; he had, after all, insulted her callously. She desperately wished she could act as Elizabeth would: steadfast in her beliefs and distant to the good-looking gentleman before her or give him an expert lashing with her witty tongue. However, Mr. Darcy looked incredibly handsome this evening with a dark wine colored double-breasted coat and camel-colored breeches and Charlotte could not recollect why she was to be upset. His black hessian boots were polished and had gold buckles at the ankle and she realized that she had never seen a man his physical equal, especially not one who would talk to her. "You are most welcome, sir. My father, as you can see, enjoys meeting new people." She looked away, embarrassed by her own speech.

Darcy looked at Miss Lucas shrewdly. He mistook her embarrassment for disinterest and assessed that she was not seeking his attention either. This really was rather ideal for gaining information about Miss Bennet. He would speak in banalities for a few more minutes to gain her trust and then see if she was willing to disclose Miss Bennet's defects. This would take all the energy he had. He took a deep breath. "You do not enjoy meeting new people, Miss Lucas?" he replied as unstudied as he could manage.

Charlotte looked back at him, surprised he was continuing the conversation. "I do not, sir. I am afraid that on one end there are people designed by God Himself to be garrulous, and on the other there are people who are reluctant conversationalists. And then, somewhere far past that second end there is me..."

Darcy laughed at her statement, causing Charlotte to jump. _People laugh to put others at ease, do they not?_ he thought, unsure of himself. He felt he should push on. "Indeed. You are conversing with me, however, which would make it seem that you are not as far off of the end as you purport."

Charlotte blushed. "I am able to converse when the occasion arises. It does not follow that I take pleasure in the conversation." She immediately reddened realizing the insult she had just delivered to the handsome gentleman standing next to her. "I do apologize, sir. I did not mean offense to you. I only meant to indicate that conversation, of any kind, is challenging to me."

Darcy nodded, understanding Miss Lucas's point of view. "I take no offense, Miss Lucas. I too have difficulty conversing with others. It can feel more taxing than invigorating. One lengthy conversation with Bingley and I am exhausted."

Charlotte nodded. "Keeping up with Lizzy is the same. She is so passionate in her opinions, and I so meek."

"She does seem to dominate a conversation," Darcy observed, trying to keep his voice nonchalant.

Charlotte laughed. "Elizabeth is very strong-willed. She is difficult to deter once she has her mind set to something." They both looked over to where Elizabeth and Bingley were seated, conversing with smiles dimpling their faces.

"I expected as much," Darcy muttered. He turned to Charlotte. "It was a pleasure conversing with you, Miss Lucas. Good night."

"Good night Mr. Darcy," she whispered after his retreating figure.

* * *

**A/N**: Do you think Charlotte is already planning her wedding trousseau in her mind? No, she's much too sensible for that...


	6. The Black Horse

**A/N: **Hello my dear readers, I hope you are still enjoying my story. I'm working hard on future chapters. I have a minor request for my reviewers (of which I am sure all of you plan to be after this chapter(!)). I received the following review for my last chapter from a guest:_ I have to say that you need quite a bit of help with your choice of language. You use modern slang, which is rather jarring in the middle of a regency story._ I think this is fantastic feedback (!) but can I please request specific examples accompanying critiques like this? I really want to work on my writing and have found it challenging to keeping my normally flippant, sassy style Regency-esque and examples of where I err would help. Thanks! I really do treasure all reviews (writing style, plot, just saying hi) so please R&R!

**Recap: **There is a party at Lucas Lodge where Elizabeth speaks with Bingley and Darcy; Elizabeth turns down a dance with Darcy; Darcy approaches Charlotte.

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Black Horse**

The next morning the family breakfast was interrupted by the delivery of a note for Elizabeth from Netherfield. It was snatched from her grasp by her own mother who muttered about managing her daughters' affairs. Elizabeth would have been affronted if it had not been for her father who at that moment interjected to tell Elizabeth that a letter had come for her from Jane. He retrieved it from his study as Mrs. Bennet began to read aloud her letter from their new neighbors and she slipped Jane's letter into her reticule.

_Miss Bennet-_

_We would like you to join us for tea this afternoon. _

_-Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst_

"Well they are not ones to mince words," Mr. Bennet remarked. "I will allow them that much."

"It is perfectly civil, my dear and they must be fond of Lizzy to have invited her."

Mr. Bennet smirked. "I have no doubt that one in that household is very fond of my Lizzy."

Elizabeth blushed prettily. She did not want to have tea with his sisters but supposed this was a necessary evil for her to endure. "May I take-"

She was cut off by her mother who interjected, "No, you must certainly not take the carriage. It looks like rain and so you must go on horseback and so you can stay the night."

Elizabeth scowled at her mother but walked to the window. "You are too right, Mother, it does look like rain. I was in fact going to ask if I could take one of my sisters along with me but as the weather appears unfavorable I will write to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and request that I meet them for tea tomorrow."

"Certainly not," Mrs. Bennet bellowed. "You will go today on Nellie."

Elizabeth rounded on her mother, tiger eye to tiger eye. "I will not. My dress would be ruined and I would look a fright. Would you wish Mr. Bingley to see me like that?" She hated to use this reasoning but she knew her audience and set her arrow straight and true.

Mrs. Bennet frowned deeply, contemplating this attack. She had underestimated her second eldest, something she frequently did and of which she was fully aware. "Tomorrow then?" she bargained.

"If the skies permit," Elizabeth agreed. Mrs. Bennet nodded and the two tigers returned to their original pursuits. Elizabeth removed Jane's letter and began to read.

_Dear Lizzy, _

_I am pleased you have someone else in the neighborhood to study. I was afraid that you had resorted to the trees and birds. You must be mistaken about the young ladies you have met. I cannot imagine that women new to Hertfordshire would wish to offend. Perhaps you misunderstood their comport for ill-judged pride? I hope that you have an opportunity to become further acquainted._

_I thank you for your thoughts about Lord Matlock. I do not think he seriously considered me and I again say I could never seriously consider him. I believe our aunt was so flattered by the attentions from the son of an Earl that she did not question the fidelity. Thankfully his attentions were brief and I believe somewhat diminished by his presence in our aunt and uncle's home. I do believe that it may have been his first journey to Cheapside. _

_With Love, Jane_

Elizabeth set off to Netherfield the next day as the skies had cleared. She refused the offer of Nellie the horse and declared she would walk. "Walk three miles in all that dirt? You shall not be fit to be seen," Mrs. Bennet exploded. She watched her daughter's countenance remain steady and knew Elizabeth would not waver. She was about to acquiesce and offer the carriage when a most brilliant idea struck her. If Elizabeth walked, surely she would be too fatigued to return home this evening. She put on a dazzling smile and replied, "Of course, if you took Nellie you would be foul smelling. I think walking to Netherfield is a fine idea." She would not allow any of her other daughters to accompany her as she did not want Mr. Bingley to have an opportunity to change course. If he was foolish enough to set his cap on Elizabeth then Elizabeth he would have! Elizabeth was wary of her mother's sudden change of heart but set off nonetheless.

The land smelled alive after the rains of the previous day. The ground was damp, even sodden in some spots, but the sky was a vivid blue and cloudless. Elizabeth tried to admire everything as she knew grey, soggy skies and silvery brown earth would be coming at any moment. The birds were singing the glory of the day when suddenly, "Oof," she cried, falling to her knees. Elizabeth looked around, confused at why she was suddenly on the ground. She pushed herself up but could not rise completely. She twisted her body here and there, finally determining that the lace of her boot was causing her predicament. The loop was caught around a root buried by the mud. Huffing in frustration, she dug her fingers into the muddy ground, extracting the offending lace after a few moments effort. She retied the string and rose only to discover the incident had caused some injury to her ankle. Elizabeth contemplated her options. She could hobble back home, she imagined it was about two or more miles, or continue on to Netherfield. Being a sensible woman she decided to persist to her original destination no matter how dreadful her appearance. Hang Miss Bingley and her judgments!

* * *

Several miles away in Meryton a gentleman dismounted his horse, throwing his reins haphazardly to a dirty boy who had come out to meet him. "Where can I find Colonel Forster, boy?" he asked through gritted teeth. The ride had been rough and he was in no mood to seek out the colonel but he was hours late on his promised arrival time.

"Colonel Forster is lodging over on Graves Street, near the militia encampment, sir." The boy tipped his hat, looking hopefully at the man for a reward for the information.

"And Graves Street is where, you filthy urchin?"

The boy frowned at the slur. "Tis two streets that way. How long do you want us to keep the horse, sir?"

"Until I return," he seethed. Crouching, he bobbed up and down on his heels, stretching out his tired muscles. He knew this behavior would not do and he would need to befriend whomever he could. Why was he in this position again? Why did he need to lower himself like this? "Boy," he called after the stableboy.

The boy, Clarence, turned around and looked at him, dislike etched on his face. This man might be rich but he was no gentleman in Clarence's book. The man walked to him, stooped down again and looked him straight in the eye. Clarence watched the man's face soften and a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "I was rough with you then. I apologize, young master." The man took out a few coins and handed them to the boy. "What's your name, lad?"

Clarence immediately brightened and smiled at the man. "Clarence Kipson, sir." He pocketed the coin and looked eagerly at the man. "Thank you, sir."

"You are most welcome Clarence Kipson." The man stood and dusted off his pants. "Clarence, after you put my horse in the stable can you take me to the local public house? I believe I will need some refreshment before I meet Colonel Forster. And perhaps, on our walk, you can tell me a bit more about my new neighbors." The boy nodded eagerly and hurried to complete his duties with the horse.

* * *

Elizabeth's progress was slow and she was certain that her tardiness would also be noticed._ I wonder what Mr. Bingley would think about me arriving so late? He does not strike me as a prompt man. _She was certain that Miss Bingley would not allow her to come over if her brother was present and so she did not think she would hear his opinion on the matter. _His friend would certainly censure me. Mr. Darcy is so upright that delay, of any kind, must be unpardonable._ She spied a slender but solid branch lying a few feet away and walked over to have an implement to assist her journey._ He thinks me offensive_, she thought on. _He follows Mr. Bingley to me, to scrutinize me and certainly find fault in me._

The sound of hooves brought her from her reverie and she was disappointed to spot the disapproving man himself riding through the pasture not far from her path. She had hoped for him to ride by without taking notice of her person but he turned his steed and rode in her direction. She drew her body up, standing as tall as her petite frame allowed with a lame appendage.

"Miss Bennet," he clipped, tipping his hat. She returned his address with the barest of curtsies, not willing to speak. He indeed did not look directly at her. "Mr. Bingley has sent me out to look for you. Evidently you are very late for tea with his sisters." He spoke the words with undisguised loathing and she digested every venomous syllable.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Do tell Miss Bingley I will be there shortly." She waited for him to leave and grew discomfited under his continued presence.

"You have travelled from Longbourn to Netherfield on foot?" he asked.

"As you see," she retorted. His frown deepened as he finally took in her appearance. "I am a stout girl, Mr. Darcy. Give me your admonishment and move on."

He raised his eyebrows in distaste. _Obstinate, headstrong girl! _His eyes wandered to her makeshift cane. "You are injured?" he inquired quietly.

She was taken aback by his hushed tone. It was not gentle and she felt the reproof it conveyed but it did not feel as reproachful as she would have expected from him. "I am, sir. I twisted my ankle when my lace caught on an errant root."

He laughed at her remark and she was deeply unsettled. "Are not all roots errant? They give life blood to the tree, that is true, but they provide endless distress and destruction. I have tripped over many and am currently battling the roots of an oak who wishes to make home under my carriage house."

"The fearsome beauty of nature," Elizabeth remarked weakly, unsure of herself. She distrusted his good humor. Blessedly it was short lived and his face contorted back to the hauteur that he and she were more comfortable with. He dismounted his horse and walked over to her. Elizabeth reflexively took a step backwards causing Darcy and his horse to pause.

"I am only here to help, Miss Bennet," he said grumpily, moving closer to her. Upon reaching her he dropped the reins and reached out for her.

"What exactly are you proposing to do, sir?" she inquired, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

"I am proposing to lift you onto my horse so he can do the walking and you can rest your ankle," he replied angrily. He reached out again and she stepped backward.

"No, sir, I cannot," she said, her voice rising. "I cannot mount that horse."

He watched her for a moment. This was not play acting. She was truly frightened. "You are scared of my horse?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes and scratched a pattern into the ground with her walking stick. "I am not afraid of all horses, sir. My father was thrown from a horse." She looked around her, an odd expression gracing her face. "A black horse. He had fallen much like I did today and then a stranger happened upon him and offered his mount to get my father safely home. A few minutes after the magnanimous gift the horse was startled by the sound of a gun, reared his great black body, one not unlike your horse, Mr. Darcy, and threw my poor father to the ground. He then ran off, trampling my father's leg in his exit." She looked up at her rescuer and was surprised to see him watching her with a rapt expression.

"So your father is lame?" he asked.

"He can still walk but with effort. It does not stop him. He will roam far and wide; it just takes him longer to get from place to place. During the winter he has one of the stable boys help him get about. Or Jane or I will act as his crutch." She chuckled suddenly, staring off in the location of her home. "He despises the help but so it must be." She straightened suddenly, realizing to whom she was speaking and fell silent.

"And so it is my horse in which you find fault?" Elizabeth did not meet his eye but look past him and nodded curtly. "I did not imagine that you would be superstitious, Miss Bennet. Do you also believe in ghosts and goblins?" He smirked at her reaction as Elizabeth's face turned a brilliant red and her eyes narrowed even further. He suspected she may even be cursing him under her breath as her mouth moved but nothing audible reached his ears.

Darcy kicked a bit of muddy earth with the toe of his boot, contemplating what he should do next. He was sent by his friend to aid in the search of Miss Bennet but now that he had found her, and her delivery to Netherfield was proving a challenge, he did not want to comply with the request. "I will return to Netherfield and have Bingley ready the carriage. I will help you get back to the lane and you can wait for him there."

Elizabeth had to admit the plan was a good one, better than risking her neck on the enormous black horse standing next to her, no matter how silly her fears may be. She nodded to give her consent and reluctantly reached over to grasp Mr. Darcy's proffered arm. She felt him stiffen under her touch and could not resist a final barb, "I am no adder, sir." Darcy looked steadfastly ahead and could not agree.

Charles Bingley had cancelled all plans for the day when he had overheard his sister Caroline mention to his sister Louisa that Elizabeth Bennet would be coming over for tea. He had encouraged Caroline to send the invitation but she had initially refused. His sisters had abused her family quite roundly after their luncheon in the conservatory and he had admonished them with equal vigor. The change was unexpected but he was prudent enough not to mention that he knew of her coming and pretended that Mr. Bartlett, the man who was to interview as steward, was delayed in coming into Meryton. In truth he had sent a man to see if the meeting could be put off for one day.

Caroline had indeed changed her mind. She originally had intended to ignore Miss Bennet. When her brother's descriptions could no longer be borne her mind began twisting and turning, composing a plan to befriend Miss Bennet for the sole purpose of destroying her. This invitation was the first step in exposing and humiliating the inferior chit.

Bingley was becoming more entranced by Miss Bennet's quick wit and beguiling smile. He felt he may become more clever just by sitting near her. Darcy's intelligence intimidated him, overpowered him even, but Miss Bennet shared her superior knowledge like fresh bread baking, the scent gently permeating the room without the inhabitants realizing when it had started.

He sat impatiently in his coach as it crept down the lane towards a waiting Miss Bennet, tapping his riding crop on the glass window. He had set off at a run back to the stables once Darcy had found him searching for Miss Bennet a mile or so in the other direction. All sensible thoughts left his head and he all he could think of was how he had to be the one to get to her. Darcy, thankfully, had a much more reasonable head and instructed the driver to wait for his sisters' lady's maid to accompany him to retrieve his favorite. Darcy then rode along side of the carriage to show Bingley where Miss Bennet was to be found.

"Miss Bennet," he cried, leaping out to greet her. "I am so pleased that Darcy found you."

Elizabeth curtsied in return, embarrassment flooding her cheeks. It had been easier to remain stoic in front of Darcy. He was so very disagreeable that she enjoyed being an affront to him. Mr. Bingley incited quite the opposite response, being so gentle and agreeable. She pinched her arm in an effort to not go all milky and meek in front of him.

"Thank you, sir. I am grateful for Mr. Darcy's assistance," she said, smiling brightly at Mr. Bingley but frowning at his friend.

"Please let me help you into my carriage," he said hurriedly. He was pleased to feel her weight as she leaned on him for the few steps it took to reach the coach. He handed her up to his sisters' maid who pulled her inside. He followed and sat across from her, reaching out to grasp her hand. "Are you badly injured? Your fall was a result of that recent rain, was it not? It has created such muck and mire. How unlucky! I will of course call for Dr. Jones the instant we return."

"No, sir, that is not necessary," Elizabeth said, laughing at his fervent display. Her laughter was not as merry and carefree as she would have liked. To own the truth it was nervous laughter, born from discomfiture as Mr. Bingley was still holding her hand. Elizabeth watched his fingers stroke her gloved hand as he prattled on about making sure she was safe and comfortable and sudden anxiety seized her core. A man had never held her hand before. She took a deep, steadying breath assessing her emotions about Mr. Bingley's amorous action. Is this what love felt like?

"Bingley," Darcy shouted, startling them both and causing Bingley to drop her hand.

"Right," Bingley said, settling back. "Perhaps we should return to the house so you can have tea with my sisters?"

"Sir, I think I should return home, if you do not mind." She was not desirous of meeting with his sisters, nor at the moment continuing their intercourse. There were too many feelings to sort through. And Mr. Darcy... well she would rather be anywhere than with Mr. Darcy. She needed time alone to think or maybe even write to Jane about the day's events.

Mr. Bingley's face fell but he recovered quickly. "Of course you would wish to go home after such an accident." Mr. Bingley stepped back outside to confer with the driver. Elizabeth glanced over at the maid who was examining her with beady eyes. The maid held her glance for a moment and then broke it off to stare out the window on her side of the carriage. Mr. Bingley reopened the door and peeked his head in. "It is all set. We will travel to Longbourn." He paused, gazing into her eyes, a sheepish grin spanning his face. "Will you..." he faltered and Elizabeth's heart began beating rapidly. "I mean to say, you would make me the happiest of men to..." he paused again. "Will you allow me to accompany you home? I feel responsible for your misfortune as it is my sisters who invited you over today. I must see you safely home."

Elizabeth's brain was in tumult as she stared at the beautiful man with flaming red hair. What was proper? Did she care what was proper? Was she in love? Oh, how she needed Jane. Jane was much more accustomed to these attentions. Mr. Bingley looked so hopeful and his eyes shone bright as a robin's egg in the dim carriage. It would please her mother to have him escort her home. "Of course, sir." She longed to say something witty but this new knowledge that she may be in love with Mr. Bingley disturbed her greatly. She anticipated a long letter to Jane to work out her tangled mind.

The motley party started off for Longbourn in silence. The maid watched Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth for any bit of impropriety she could report to her mistresses. Mr. Bingley watched Elizabeth solely for the pleasure of gazing upon her face. Elizabeth was made uncomfortable by both and decided to peer out the window. This afforded her a view of her beautiful Hertfordshire and occasionally Mr. Darcy. She found herself watching his rigid posture and severe brow, wondering just what thoughts were swirling around in his head. Surely not thoughts about the weather.

* * *

**A/N**: Your reviews are appreciated as always! Next up we meet Mr. Collins.


	7. New Characters to Study

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who continues to support me by reading, following, favoriting and especially reviewing. Real life has really put a damper on my writing time and if I had more time I would have loved to respond to everyone individually to say thank you for commenting! It will be a goal for the future but for now I wanted to push out the next chapter. This one gave me a bit o' trouble so I'm glad it is finally up. Hope you enjoy!

**Recap**: Elizabeth falls one her way to tea with Caroline and Louisa; Darcy finds her and brings Bingley to her; B holds E's hand; D & B bring her back home to Longbourn.

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Characters to Study**

Mrs. Bennet's displeasure at seeing her second eldest return home without tea with the ladies _or_ the intended overnight stay was softened solely by the presence of Mr. Bingley himself. She was excessively pleased he had accompanied her daughter back to Longbourn and entreated him to stay on for refreshment and silently admiring his handsome, and she was very certain, expensive coat. "I am sure that Elizabeth's father would wish to thank you, sir."

Bingley smiled widely and looked to Elizabeth for her permission but she was looking away, embarrassed by the attention. No one had exited the house upon their arrival but Elizabeth saw all of their noses pressed to the glass in an attempt to recognize the carriage. As Mr. Bingley and the maid helped her hobble to the doorstep her mother had flung open the door, wailing loudly about the plight of her daughter. Elizabeth was glad for the momentary distraction, and only Mr. Darcy's very visible shudder reminded her of its root.

When Bingley could not get the confirmation he was looking for in the face of Elizabeth he turned to his friend who was standing resolutely behind, holding the reins of his mount. He frowned at Bingley's silent entreaty and turned full away, weakening Bingley's resolve to accept the invitation. He looked to Mrs. Bennet who was eagerly nodding her encouragement. _If only the mother thinks I should stay it must not be auspicious_. Without any support from his beloved or friend he decided he would call back on the morrow to check in on Miss Bennet and her ankle.

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than a respite so she could collect her thoughts, but had braced herself for his likely affirmative answer. After all, one of Mr. Bingley's greatest charms for her was his inability to give offense. When he said that he would be leaving she breathed a relieved sigh that her unspoken petition would be answered.

Her ankle was not giving her much pain but she still required assistance and so Mary and Kitty helped her climb the stairs to her bedroom. Kitty fetched a clean dress and Mary helped untie the laces of her boots and remove her stockings. Hill brought her some tea and wrapped her ankle in strips of dampened cloth. "You will be just fine, Miss Elizabeth," Hill said fondly, patting her arm. "All of my boys, and the girls as well, have fallen like this some time or another. By tomorrow you will be rambling over all of this country, I imagine."

Elizabeth smiled at each of them, thankful for their attentions but filled with more gratitude when they allowed her some time to herself. She made her way to a small stool and table that she used for writing and fetched paper and ink. She stared down at the blank page, collecting her thoughts for Jane. How much easier it would be to speak to her! She gulped and began, with not a small amount of uncertainty, her letter to Jane.

_Oh Dearest,_

_Whatever to do? I find myself in the most peculiar position. I have shared with you the news of our neighbors - the young man and his sisters who took possession of Netherfield. Since I last wrote I have increased my acquaintance with that household, particularly the gentleman. He is a most amiable gentleman, filled with kindness to his horrible sisters and miserable friend. _

Elizabeth stared at her paper. She must get to the point of her situation.

_I believe he has high regard for me and may even be falling in love with me, Jane, and I-_

Elizabeth stopped, her heart thudding in her chest. She could not write it. She looked again at her paper. She wanted to convey to Jane that she may be falling in love with Mr. Bingley and ask her advice on what to do but her pen would not continue the thought. She felt certain that when she fell in love - the very deepest love that would induce her to marry - she would declare it openly to everyone she came across. Jane was the more bashful of the two and Elizabeth could imagine her concealing her emotions for as long as possible, but Elizabeth was incapable of banishing her emotions so far beneath the surface of her being. Why was she not overflowing with praise about Mr. Bingley? Did she not prefer him to any man she had ever met? Elizabeth laid her pen aside, cross with herself.

Charles Bingley was also cross with himself, and his friend, and his sisters. He was unhappy he had not taken the opportunity to stay at Longbourn. He generally made his decisions quickly, and they were mostly to his own benefit but he liked having the support of Darcy. Bingley was not stupid. He knew Darcy thought this girl was like all the others but Bingley was certain Darcy would learn to see what a treasure she was, just as he had. He had not spoken to Bingley once as they travelled back to Netherfield and retreated to his quarters upon their arrival. Bingley had gone into the morning room in search of Caroline and Louisa to deliver the relieving news that Miss Bennet was safe at home and they need not worry.

"Worry?" Caroline snorted. "Why would we worry?" she asked with wide eyes. "Miss Bennet has insulted us by her absence today, brother, do you not agree?" She went on without affording him an opportunity to answer. "I was so looking forward to deepening our acquaintance but she has made clear her sentiments about Louisa and me. This must be the work of her family. Such ill-breeding. It is no wonder she would neglect an invitation such as this. She knows not what it means to dine with a family like ours. Surely you cannot think well of someone who would slight your sisters."

Bingley bristled at the insinuations. "Miss Bennet fell and was injured while journeying here today, Caroline. She did not intentionally miss your engagement."

Caroline frowned for a moment but then went on. "Well, I am insulted all the same. To walk, it must be three or four miles, in all that dirt and mire. _That _does not show respect for your hostess, I am sure. If she was sensible of my feelings on the matter she would have taken a carriage to see me."

Bingley stood, mouth agape at Caroline's insinuations. Miss Bennet certainly did not fall by design. He must soothe the sting of her absence as any good brother would and come to Miss Bennet's defense as any good suitor would. He returned his mouth to its pleasant smile when his older sister spoke. "Brother," Louisa drawled, "last summer would you have wished for me to walk to Miss Stewart's manor? I imagine it was about the same distance as Netherfield is from Longbourn."

Caroline smiled wickedly at her sister's question and looked to her brother whose grin had faltered. "Yes, brother. Would it not have been abominably rude for Louisa to appear at Miss Stewart's house with muddy stockings and wild hair? Particularly after Miss Stewart had been so kind as to introduce her cousin, Mr. Hurst, to Louisa?" Bingley frowned, looking between his sisters, and actually considering the matter. He may very well have been upset as Louisa, like Caroline, rarely made herself agreeable to anyone.

"I do believe Miss Stewart would have thought me obstinate and headstrong which would have been a reasonable assessment of my behavior." Louisa smiled sweetly at her brother and went back to playing with her bangles.

Bingley walked away without responding, vexed by his sisters' absence of empathy and the kernel of truth in their words. Caroline felt the conversation a triumph and smiled largely at her sister who had finally made herself useful.

Darcy was pacing his room, frustration at his friend and the young lady filling his thoughts. _Bingley must be mad!_ he thought. _She is not rich, nor sensible. He would have been more fortunate to fix upon Miss Lucas. At least her mouth speaks sensibility and modesty. MIss Lucas is overflowing with virtues befitting a proper lady when compared to Miss Elizabeth Bennet; she is not amiable in the least. _

His mind would not stop fixing on the incongruence of the match._ Miss Bennet speaks her mind far too readily for someone like Bingley. He does not know how to respond more times than he does. He needs someone gentle and kind to give him time to form the thoughts which flow more slowly and to temper the thoughts which run wild. Gentleness and kindness are not two qualities I would assign to her and so I do not think Miss Bennet to be capable of managing him in those ways. _

Darcy let out a huff._ She is an unflinchingly willful creature! How foolish she was to walk; she could have faced grievous injury should she have fallen harder. And she has some ridiculous fears about horses. What would Bingley do with her? He does not enjoy ambling about the country without his horse._ Darcy walked over to the chest of drawers and stared into the mirror._ If they are married I suppose I will always be called on to walk with her as I do not mind that sort of exercise._ Darcy frowned at himself in the mirror. _If I do not lay my feelings bare about Miss Bennet perhaps that will be a fitting role for me. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley and most excellent walking companion. _He shook his head to rid his mind of his sardonic thoughts and called for his valet to run his bath.

The Bennets' cousin Mr. Collins arrived at Longbourn as expected, well at least by Mr. Bennet as Mrs. Bennet could not remember the details of the visit as her brain was too filled with images of wedding breakfasts and trousseaus. Even her fear of starving in the hedgerows could not remove the fantasy of matrimonial bliss.

"Good day, my dear family, good day" he blustered as soon as he had dismounted from the hackney chaise. "And what a glorious day it is when providence has allowed me to set eyes upon the beautiful daughters of the brother of my dearly departed father." He slowly made eye contact with each squirming Bennet girl and then bowed deeply, knocking his parson's hat to the ground.

"Why does he use four words when one will do? And why is he looking at us like that?" Kitty wondered aloud. Elizabeth shushed her and turned back to assess this new character as he greeted Mr. Bennet. Her father had withheld any details about his nephew as a special treat to his favorite daughter. His dress, the very blackest of blacks that had not suffered repeated washing, told her that he was newly ordained, and not well established. His cheeks were ruddy which could indicate excessive drink or overexposure to the sun. As it was early afternoon, Elizabeth hoped it was the sun. His hair was long and stringy and he needed to tie it back or patronize a barber in town. Did this mean he was lazy or to be commended for his Christianlike indifference to his appearance? He caught Elizabeth in her appraisal and returned her gaze hungrily, his mouth transforming to a wolfish grin. Her eyes bulged in mortification and she quickly focused on her sisters standing next to her.

Satisfied with his initial inspection he accompanied the Bennet family into the sitting room for some refreshment. Mr. Collins settled into a chair across from Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet and immediately set to complimenting them both. "Madam," he said, addressing himself to Mrs. Bennet. "I was shocked to find that you are the mother of these young ladies. I would as easily believe that the roles were reversed and Cousin Elizabeth was the mother and you but a maiden."

Before her mother could giggle girlishly Elizabeth interjected tartly, "Sir, are you suggesting that I resemble a matron? I am much obliged to you, I am sure."

Mr. Collins, utterly perplexed at how his flattery could have been taken in such a manner spluttered a few words of clarification and then apology, "Cousin Elizabeth, I am mortified if you believed my words to be a slight on your _excellent _person. You are most certainly not a matron." He finished his sentiments with a leer, confident his misstep was in their minds only and in any way completely forgiven.

Mr. Collins soon made himself disagreeable to each young lady in Longbourn. Well, each perhaps, except Mary who managed a small smile at his continued comparisons of Longbourn to Rosings Park, the home of his esteemed patroness. Mary found him exceedingly upright and moral, and she could give allowances for his loquaciousness as one could never say too much if it came from a pure and godly heart.

Mrs. Bennet's vanity was not stoked by her husband's nephew, though her family feared it to be so. She could easily see the stupid manner in which Mr. Collins comported himself. However, his physical presence finally reminded her of the precarious situation of Longbourn and the attractive connection to a noble and powerful lady stoked something far more influential than vanity: desperation. His occupancy played at her fears and reminded her that a Bennet must always remain at Longbourn. The question of which Bennet was easily answered. Jane was to marry the son of an Earl and Elizabeth was to marry Mr. Bingley. Lydia was destined for greatness, and Kitty could not stop frowning at the man. Mary was the answer. She turned to her second least-favorite daughter in wonder. Mary was to be their savior.

The next day Mr. Collins was walking in the garden with Mrs. Bennet when the subject of her daughters arose. "Miss Elizabeth is certainly spirited," he commented, the glint returning to his eye.

"That she is, sir," Mrs. Bennet agreed, readying herself for the delicate dance of steering his affections. "Many have admired Lizzy's spirit, including a particular gentleman in the neighborhood." Mr. Collins narrowed his eyes as they continued walking. "I must tell you that I believe her to be very soon engaged."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, a bead of sweat dropping from his brow and landing on his cheek. "Is that so? Are you aware of any other attachments?"

Mrs. Bennet quickly replied with the negative. She spied her middle daughter reading a book on the other side of the garden. "I think my daughter Mary would be very interested in accompanying you to town today, sir. I thought I heard you say you needed a new lace for your boot."

Mr. Collins looked over to where Mary was sitting, comprehension dawning on his face. So, she had already determined who he was to marry. _Presumptuous woman! Lady Catherine de Bourgh she is not!_ "Perhaps all of my fair cousins would consent to join me," he said slowly, turning to smile sweetly at Mrs. Bennet.

"Of course," she said uncertainly. She rose to inform the girls of their errand. Soon they were all travelling on the road to Meryton, each daughter shuffling to be away from Mr. Collins, save Mary, but none successful as he continually slowed his steps or sped up to join them all. As they passed near Lucas Lodge, Kitty noticed Maria in the garden and asked if she could invite her to come along. Elizabeth agreed and the party slowly followed her down the lane to call on the Lucases.

Maria happily agreed to accompany them and ran inside to fetch her bonnet and spencer. "What a delightful child," Mr. Collins remarked as they stood awkwardly in front of the house. Maria had not thought to invite them inside and Elizabeth had no time to suggest it before she sprinted indoors.

"She is no child, Mr. Collins," Lydia exclaimed, tugging at her dress and rolling her eyes in frustration. "She is a full sixteen years old, one year more than me and I am a grown woman. La, how silly men can be about age."

Mr. Collins reddened and walked over to a group of roses. _Well the youngest is certainly not suitable. She has not yet learned to control her impulses. _He placed a hand on his chin. _On the other hand, with a wife so young I could mold her. Perhaps her youth is an advantage. _He gazed over at them where he detected Elizabeth speaking to Lydia quietly in assumed chastisement._ If only the eldest was not promised to another. She would surely be suitable for Lady Catherine and I feel that spirit would translate into other areas of her comportment. I suppose there is the very eldest in London but that is too inconvenient to think on. I really must settle on a wife before I leave Hertfordshire. She demanded I choose one._ He moved his eyes to Mary and Kitty who were standing very close together but not speaking. Kitty's eyes were wandering to and fro, not settling on anything in particular and Mary was looking at the ground. _I know the mother wants Miss Mary for me but Miss Kitty is much prettier. Miss Mary would be a good, respectful, pious wife whereas Miss Kitty has a bit more fire like the elder. Miss Mary would certainly make her happy but Miss Kitty..._ He gasped aloud, suddenly reaching an epiphany. "Miss Kitty," he addressed her forcefully, startling her as he strode over. "What is your Christian name?"

Kitty was agitated by his sudden and marked address. "Catherine, sir," she responded slowly.

Mr. Collins's face lit up. "Just as I thought. The very same as my patroness."

Elizabeth was pleased to see Charlotte exiting the house with her sister Maria. "You will join us in walking to Meryton?" Elizabeth asked joyfully as she greeted her friend.

Charlotte nodded and said, "I will. If for no other reason than to apologize for my sister's rudeness in leaving you out of doors." She smiled brightly at Elizabeth to convey the humor in her words and turned to be introduced to Mr. Collins.

"Miss Lucas, it is a pleasure to be introduced to you. I had the opportunity to meet your sister Miss Maria and found her charming. I was not bothered at all to be left standing outside even though it is a rather chilly day." He grinned broadly at her and Charlotte returned his pleasantries and then turned to raise an eyebrow at Elizabeth. They all set off again and soon reached the tiny village of Meryton.

"Denny!" Lydia immediately called out to a soldier as they entered the town. She waved her hand in greeting and invited him over to speak with them. With him came another soldier who was a stranger to all of the party.

The militiamen stopped short in front of the group and bowed quickly. Denny was a small man, with sandy hair that was cut short but unruly all the same. He possessed a cunning look about his eyes and mouth and only sharpened when he smiled. "Miss Lydia, what a pleasure to see you again. May I introduce you to my friend Mr. George Wickham? Mr. Wickham has just taken a commission in Colonel Forster's regiment." Denny made the introductions to all of the Bennet and Lucas ladies and in turn Elizabeth introduced Mr. Collins.

Mr. Wickham was a smart looking gentleman, tall and muscular but with a softness around the mouth and eyes that was missing in his friend Denny. Elizabeth felt he must smile and laugh a prodigious amount. His eyes were a light green-grey and his hair a pleasing chestnut brown. The effect was not as striking as Mr. Bingley's ginger locks and piercing azure eyes, but he was a handsome man all the same. His easy stance bespoke comfort with his surroundings and Elizabeth was delighted to have the addition of a new acquaintance when she had so recently bemoaned her solitary state.

He immediately sought conversation with Elizabeth, asking her in easy tones about the town of Meryton and what amusements might be found. Elizabeth found him amiable and was pleased with his good humor.

Charlotte stood at the edge of all the conversations. Lydia and Kitty were speaking in rapid succession to Denny while Mr. Collins looked on with envy. Mary and her sister Maria were conversing about music while Mr. Wickham gazed appreciatively at Elizabeth. Charlotte was mourning her entrance into spinsterhood when the gentleman turned to her.

"Miss Lucas," Wickham said, addressing Charlotte. "Are you the daughter of Sir William Lucas? I have heard much of him and the work he has done in Meryton."

Charlotte blushed profusely under Mr. Wickham's intense gaze. She was confident he was a rake but goodness, what a beautiful one. "I am, sir," she answered bashfully.

Elizabeth took note of the tone of her voice and peered more closely at her friend who was rocking nervously on the balls of her feet. Charlotte looked well today, with her hair pulled back neatly and a rose colored bonnet pulled tight against her scalp. She was wearing an ivory shawl over her moss green cape and in Elizabeth's opinion she really did look lovely.

Mr. Wickham kept his gaze firmly on Charlotte. "I understand your father was mayor before his elevation to the knighthood and that he made his fortune in trade."

Charlotte blushed again and Elizabeth could not wait to tease her as she had so recently been teased. The smile on Charlotte's face was encouraging to Elizabeth. It had been absent for many weeks and Elizabeth had been worried that Charlotte had given up on falling in love. Perhaps Mr. Wickham would be able to convince her that she was not bound for a life of being a governess. Before she could respond Lydia interjected with an invitation.

"Mr. Wickham, will you come to our Aunt Philips this evening? Denny will be there and Aunt Phillips will certainly be pleased to have more militiamen."

Mr. Wickham looked straight at Charlotte. "Will you be there as well, Miss Lucas?"

Charlotte felt her mouth transform into a smile and her eyes sweep demurely to her toes. "I will Mr. Wickham." She looked back up and met his hungry eyes.

"Then I will as well. Thank you Miss Lydia for the invitation. I will be pleased to accept." He bid adieu to Mr. Collins and the ladies as Denny wished to see to some business before returning to the encampment and lingered a bit longer with Charlotte than was expected for a new acquaintance. Elizabeth could do nothing but be happy for her friend and her glowing reaction to this new young man.

* * *

**A/N**: I loved the review for Chapter 6 asking for Mr. Collins to be handsome and nice. I thought about it for two full days. What a fantastic idea! Maybe in the next one I write.

Please review! [Yes, I'm begging!] I will try to write really quickly on the next chapter and post ASAP... [Yes, I'm bribing.] Please review!


End file.
